¿En donde quede?
by Karlinha
Summary: ¿En donde quedo el amor? Mas de uno se lo pregunta... George Weasle y hasta ahora no sabe lo que significa para ella.. [Hermione]x[George] ...
1. recuerdo

**HOLA HOLA! **

* * *

**_DESPECHADO_**

EN realidad no le veo nada de malo el haberme enamorada de ella , es mas lo considere varias veces y llegue ala conclusión que mas que un problema es una bendición , lastima que asi no pensara Fred , me dijo varias veces que mi obsesión por ella me iba a traer grandes problemas en especial con Ron , si .. eso lo sabia muy bien , pero me importaba muy poco que es lo que él pensara de mi ,en especial desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. se que es mi culpa el que ella se halla alejado de mi, pero la tentación es grande , y pues soy de carne no de cartón sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo , si no fuera por mis malditas hormonas nada de lo que paso hubiera sucedido, que por cierto comenzó hace aproximadamente unos seis meses.

Todo comenzó a si. Me había dejado , Katie Bell me había dejado por nada mas y nada menos que Oliver wood , -pero que "#$&! le ve a ese - dije casi al borde de las lagrimas ,Katie bell había sido mi enamorada ( casi novia )desde antes de salir de Hogwarts , nuestra relación iba muy bien hasta que un día vino a mi casa, de lo mas sonriente . y de la nada me dijo . -Estoy saliendo con Wood , a si que no me llames yo te llamo- dicho esto salio de mi casa dando brincos. Juro que en ese momento me quede helado , mi hermano que estaba a mi costaba tampoco daba crédito alas palabras de mi linda ex enamorada . me sentía destrozado , ese mismo tenia una cena en la madriguera era por navidad , me acuerdo exactamente el día dados los hechos no quise ir por mas que fuera mi familia .. en realidad me sentía hecho una "#$&

- george por que no te cambias ya se va hacer tarde deberías ir aya lo mas pronto posible siempre estamos a cargo de las luces -dijo fred tratando de levantarme

- no pienso ir .. -le dije en voz alta

-pues tendrás que ir engendro sino no quieres que a mama le de un paro cardiaco - dijo fred aburrido

- yo ya no tengo corazón - dije de lo mas triste

- vamos hombre casi nunca te he visto a si y menos por una chica - dijo fred sonriendo . - claro lo dices por que no has pasado por lo que yo.. tu escuchaste lo que me dijo ! - dije saltando de la cama

- basta de tonterías ! -dijo fred ya alterado

- claro tu lo dices por que Angelina y tu ya tienen planes de todo , por que ella si te quiera y tu a ella - dije al borde del llanto( creo que es muy exagerado de mi parte), vaya que si estuve enamorado de kattie bell , enseguida me cambie me puse mi chaqueta y mis zapatillas y casi de inmediato desaparecí de a hi , fred tan solo se vistió y se fue ala madriguera a pasar las navidades unas navidades que por primera vez no la pasaría junto a el .

Ya era casi las doce de la noche y yo estaba sentado en unas de las butacas de la plaza de hogsmade , La nieve caía a copos abiertos no había gente en las calles , todo estaba desolado incluso hasta la cabeza de cerdo que siempre se encontraba abierta .todo excepto por algo que me llamo mucho la atención había una luz muy brillante en la copa de un árbol, a si que ni corto ni perezoso aparecí en ese árbol , no por las puras aprobé con distinción la prueba de aparición, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Hermione Granger sentada en unas de las ramas

Lógicamente ella no se percato de mi presencia a si que solo me dedique a contemplarla , estaba llorando en silencio era llevaba un vestido blanco , su pelo lucia liso recogido en un moño pero con algunos mechones salido que no eran propios del peinado, se veía realmente hermosa pero ala vez triste, observe después que tiritaba de frío no me resistí a si que baje hasta la rama del árbol donde estaba ella

-Nunca pensé encontrare acá dije mirando al mismo paisaje don ella miraba.,

- que haces aquí?-dijo ella secándole las lagrimas a prisa.

-pues casi lo mismo que tu ... dije en tono casi grave.

-no te entiendo- dijo ella mirándome , por alguna extraña razón sentí una presión en mi estomago .

- estas a si por Ronald no es a si? - dije en tono serio ...

- sabes no te reconozco , nunca te había escuchado hablar en ese tono dijo ella evadiendo mi pregunta .

- apuesto a que no sabes si soy fred o george- dije al ver su reacción .

- eres george .. dijo ella sin dificultad , como ella podía haberme reconocido de manera tan rápida.

- y que te hace pensar eso ? - le respondí mordazmente .

-por que tienes una g en tu suéter aparte si mal no recuerdo oí a ginny decir que fred se había dejado crecer el cabello .

-ah verdad ..- dije algo ido -estas asi por ronald verdad? insiste

- pues no si decírtelo ...-dijo ello aun lagrimeando la mire,

-es horrible cuando no eres correspondido , yo pensaba que lo era .. y simplemente katie me engaño , se fue de los mas contenta -termine de decir muy dolido...Hermione no dijo nada solo se decido a mirarme cosa que me ponía muy incomodo . en realidad hermione siempre me ponía incomodo era esa clase de chicas que cuestiona todo ,de las que se divierten poco ; quizás era por eso por que iba en contra de mi personalidad eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos. ella dejo de mirarme y dijo : en estos momentos tu deberías estar en la madriguera, no es a si ? es por ella que no estas aya.- pues si todos dejen estar aya mis hermanos , harry y..si la memoria no me falla a ti también te invitaron.

-aja justo vengo del tren , después de lo que vi. no quiero ir a ningún lado- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente

. - acaso recién te enteraste que ron tiene enamorada -dije sin muchos rodeos lo que me costo ver.. como hermione lloraba en silencio.

- pero que bruto fui..discúlpame- dije sonrojado .., era tan inoportuno como ronnie

- eso ya lo sabia dijo ella , hoy DIA mientras subía al vagón lo escuche hablar con su enamorada .. hablaban de mi decían cada cosa que no me atreví a enfrentarlos solo me baje del tren sin que nadie me viera y le deje una carta a ginny y me fui subí aquí y después llegaste tu .. y -terminado de decir esto me abrazo .simplemente me quede en shock sin saber que hacer ...

- sabes george ..en realidad no estoy a si por el hecho que me guste ron.. o tal vez si ... es simplemente que el no ve como yo lo veo un verdadero amigo .. dijo ella tristemente mientras trataba de esconder su mirada de la mia. -ósea que no estas enamorada de el ? pregunte interesado como lo hacen esos investigadores que leía en las revistas muggles ..

-pues yo lo quiero .. hasta creo que lo amo .. pero a veces pienso que nada tiene valor- decía ella teniendo una expresión tranquila ,- en realidad las cosas se me han ido juntando ... ayer me entere que mi papá tiene otra familia ya sabes ... engaño a mi mamá por varios años creo que tengo varios hermanos , digo medios hermanos; después la perdida de víctor y ... Ron está idiotizado por su novia y lo único que dice es tonterías , ah.. pero eso no es todo hoy día umbrige ha tenido la dicha de hacerme pasar vergüenza delante de todo Hogwarts- me decía hermione mientras seguía abrazando , realmente en eso momentos estaba atento a todo lo que me decía , no sabia exactamente por que me estaba poniendo colorado ''no soy ronald para que me este pasando esto''pensé en ese momento "tengo problemas con bell .. no problemas con mi pituitaria ( hormona)"

ella por alguna razón seguía abrazándome , ya había dejado de hablar sentía como sus lagrimas Iván cayendo sobre mi hombro , tenso esa es la palabra estaba demasiado tenso , solo era la amiguita de mi pequeño hermano ... bueno ella no se veía muy pequeña , su vestido a causa de la nieve empezaba a traslucirse y me daba por ratos esos fluidos de hormonas... .

- es mejor que te desahogues , no es muy bueno retenerse todo lo que te pasa , ya vez hay personas amargadas como Umbrige que realmente dan pena - dije acariciando la espalda de mi acompañante .

- lo se .. - respondió ella mas tranquila , yo simplemente le respondí con una mirada fraternal ,bueno almenos lo intente pero se veía tan frágil... tan ella , yo también me sentía algo frustrado apenas se suponía que me curaba de una decepción amorosa con katie bell y ya ahora las hormonas y las neuronas me jugaban malas pasadas.

- oye .. desde hace rato estoy sintiendo una luz amis espaldas , eras tu ?- me dijo ella ya dejando de abrazar y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro .

- pues .. pensé que eras tu la que había hecho ese hechizo es mas por eso subí , se me hizo muy curioso- respondí algo colorado , realmente esa sonrisa que ella me brindaba me ponía sumamente nervioso .

- creo que es la medalla que me dio harry - dijo ella sacando un medallón de plata , el cual estaba en su espalda ya que lo llevaba para atrás.

- no me digas que tu y harry.. le pregunte a hermione , la cual sonrió

- pues el me lo dio por mi cumpleaños , me dijo que era casi como su hermana ... es una pena con lo guapo que se ha vuelo harry- dijo ella tratando de sorprenderme.

- si.. harry esta muy guapo - dije yo en tono divertido .

- va .. no me digas que te gusta ..no estoy diciendo que estoy en contra de los de tu tipo , sino que se me haría un desperdicio de hombre- dijo hermione sonriendo coquetamente ,

- crees que soy simpático ? guapo - dije yo sonriendo .

- pues... simpático? conozco a chicos mas simpáticos -dijo ella tratando de ponerse seria ,

- ja..ya quisieran ser como yo - dije arrogantemente. Hermione me iba a responder pero al parecer el frió la invadía .a si que astutamente le dije .

- bueno será mejor ir ala tienda , ven conmigo ,te ganaras un problema si vas a hogwarts - dije yo casi dándole una orden ,

- pues en eso tienes razón , dijo ella sonriendo , ya casi no habían rastros de las lagrimas que había vertido y eso me tranquilizaba mucho .

- este .. no puedo usar magia , ya sabes como pensaron que iva a salir ,me quitaron el permiso dijo ella mirando al suelo .

-entonces yo te bajare - respondí, baje inmediatamente y como no se ocurría otra cosa ya desde el suelo pronuncie ..-ACCIO ..HERMIONE, no debí hacer ese hechizo .. hermione callo sobre mi dejando nos en una posición no muy cómoda para los dos

-DISCULPAME .soy un trope.. no devi hacer ese hechizo - dije mientras hermione se acomodaba saliendo encima mio .

- no te preoces - dijo ella algo sonrojada

- bien - dije parándome súbitamente - es mejor ir al departamento

- oye george ..-dijo ella mientras seguía mis pasos , que en realidad no eran muchos

- si?- pregunte

-por que tu estas acá .. es por katie- dijo ella en tono dulce y aun con los ojos rojos. a esa chica no se le escapa una ... en teoría si estaba ahí por katie bell , pero ahora estaba ahi por que había una fuerza sobre natural que me empujaba a estar con esa castaña perspicaz.

- si ...algo a si- dije rondando los ojos mientras caminaba junto a ella.

-por que esta saliendo con wood?- me pregunto

- como lo sabes !- dije sorprendido

-ah.. veras la prima de Angelina jhonson esta en hogwarts y ella es mi amiga , mas bien mi alumna me dijo que Bell salía con Wood mientras ella era tu enamorada ,por su puesto que yo no le creí... pero como te veo a si - dijo hermione

- quieres decir que .. Angelina lo sabia?- dije sorprendido

- mmm... pues es lógico Angelina es amiga de katie , y si su prima lo sabe es lo lógico que se lo haya contado Angelina

- eso significa que ..- hermione me miro sorprendida . ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente , casi como yo . yo negué fuertemente con la cabeza ...

- eso significa que fred también lo sabia - dijo hermione de manera sutil

Creí que en ese momento iba a desvanecer , Fred sabia que Katie me engañaba , que salía con wood . y por que diablos no me lo había dicho ,por que ... "·$&, dejo que Bell me engañara. tenia tanta rabia que no me di cuenta que había detenido mi paso , no me había nado cuenta que tenia mis manos hecho puños .

Y casi con esa ventisca de invierno, hermione me abrazo , cosa que me había consolado de cierta manera , éramos iguales ...eso creo.

Caminábamos juntos hacia el departamento , los dos en silencio , mudos por a si decirlo , ella con sus problemas y yo con mis frustraciones y con cierto resentimiento. Llegamos juntos ala puerta del departamento , del que tenia yo con fred y que estaba en el segundo piso del recinto ,justo encima de la tienda adornada con motivos navideños.

Entramos juntos como si ella ya supiera el camino . A si que inoportuno de mi parte le pregunte.

- y ahora que dijo ronald y esa lavander?- sentándome en el sillón pesadamente, ella pareció palidecer mas y mas

-pues.. me habían invitado como ya te había dicho , ronald y lavander se habían liado nuevamente,y pues yo pasaba ya arreglada para la cena familiar weasley cuando , escude que lavander decía cosas como esa latosa granger cada vez que se vuele una molestia entre nosotros , no se como es tu amiga ..y ron solo asentía embobado , a mi no me importaba mucho lo que podría decir esa lavander ... podría soportar todo menos lo que dijo Ronald , dijo que aparte de insufrible tenia el aspecto de un troll y que solo daba pena y que quizás sea por eso que los mortifagos no me hayan querido atacar - dijo ella mientras lloraba

- en verdad, pero ron y tu no estaban relacionados - dije en un murmullo

- cuando Víctor regreso de Bulgaria me contó que tenia una maldición desde pequeño y que estaba condenado a desaparecer .. algo a si y me pidió que...

- que seas su novia- puntualice

-cuando termino todo , ron no quiso entender mis razones y se refugio de nuevo en lavander - dijo ella estallando en llanto

- o vamos , tu no eras fea , dije acercándome a ella , que estaba en el piso de la sala junto al sillón, sentada

-entonces..

Me acerque a ella estábamos muy juntos , casi podía respirara de su aliento , ella no se mostraba intimidada mas bien me miraba fijamente , y entonces como impulso propio de mis hormonas . la bese , de manera igual como lo hacia con Katie Bell , pero ella no pareció responder ... Estaba muy avergonzado

* * *

:) FELIX AÑO!

* * *


	2. en la bañera

_HOLA! _

_ESTE CAP:_

tiene escenas lemon , sutiles , y considero que no son grocera .. espero que les guste

me olvidaba los personajes le pertenecen aa j.k .Rowling

* * *

¿EN DONDÉ QUEDE?

Desde esa noche...

Cada vez que recuerdo esa noche mis mejillas enrojecen violentamente ,hace ya desde noche unos seis meses , y las cosas que han pasado son tan extrañas que a veces suelen atormentarme , incluso en mi exilio en Rumania en la guarnición de dragones donde voy estudiando casi tres meses. Los recuerdos siempre me siguen, en especial él, si él. No solo fue su culpa si no también la mía, me refiero con respecto a ese día. Yo estaba sola y decepcionada de ronald y la tenia esos problemas con bell. Que en cierto modo me llegaban a interesar. Ese noche el me había encontrado en el bosque y me había llevado a su departamento compartido, y yo acepte. El me estaba hablando que era bonita o algo a si, me estaba consolando y de un momento a otro sentí una vibra una energía, cuando me di cuenta el me estaba besando. Por Merlín, ME ESTABA BESANDO!

- perdóname dijo el súbitamente sonrojado. Parecía nervioso, muy avergonzado, claramente el había tenido un ataque de hormonas, y no estaba seguro de lo que hacia.

- te entiendo...-dije yo comprendiendo su estado. Yo también estaba despechada, por que en ningún momento le recrimine nada, es mas en cierto punto hasta me gusto el beso que me dio se sentía tan apasionado.

-fue un impulso, en realidad disculpa- dijo el aun mas sonrojado. Me parecía raro verlo a si tan vulnerable a mi, siempre se mostraba tan seguro de si mismo, tan inmune a los problemas, tan valiente; yo había admirado a los gemelos, pues aparte de inteligentes eran una propia voz. Claro que nunca se los he dicho ni tenia en eso momento intensiones de hacerlo.

- si entiendo, es difícil, eh...es noche buena, no tienes nada de comer, algo a si como una cena?- dije yo un poco nerviosa. En realidad muy nerviosa y que quería me acaba de besar y me había gustado.

- si..., ven por aquí - dijo el levantándose del piso y conduciéndome a una habitación, mas bien ala cocina la cual era bastante amplia y constaba de varias alacenas y refrigerador muggle el cual sorprendentemente se alumbraba por corriente eléctrica

- la verdad es que si hay para preparar la cena, pero mucho tiempo no tenemos, y dudo que sepas cocinar- dijo george sonriendo y recuperando su sonrisa

- pues estas bastante equivocado si piensas que no se cocinar y por lo del tiempo, te recuerdo que tu eres un mago y yo una bruja- dije también sonriendo

- pues entonces lo haremos rápido, dijo el sacando un ave, al parecer era un pollo y sacando todos los materiales necesarios para la elaboración de la cena.

- pon todo eso en una cacerola y da tres toques y haz el hechizo cu...-intente decir pero george me interrumpió

- culinario, lo se - dijo el haciendo el hechizo rápidamente y obteniendo como resultado un pollo horneado mágicamente.

- bien yo prepare mesa - dije mirando la pequeña mesa donde seguramente cenaban los gemelos

- esta bien...yo creo que, me daré un baño mientras tanto - dijo él recuperando una tonalidad rosada.

- esta bien-dije yo sonriendo de lado al ver como casi el se tropieza con una banca de tanto verme.

el salio de la cocina corriendo, y yo me dedique a poner la mesa , los cubiertos , platos, vasos ese tipo de cosas , cuando termine me senté en una de las sillas , sonriendo pero de pronto recordé lo que paso en el tren ... ron , mi amigo , el chico que me traía de un hilo , del que estaba colado hasta los huesos me había decepcionado , había dicho cosas que me herían , había dicho cosas como "un insufrible inestable y sin la mas mínima pureza" o " una infeliz que creo que yo podría estar enamorado de ella" , mi estomago se encogió al recordar esas escenas y comencé a llorar , estaba en mi derecho , una cosa es que el estuviera dolido por que fui novia de Krum y otra es que me insulte de esa manera .me seque las lagrimas y me sugestionándome a olvidarlo , seguir , pero que difícil es hacer dejado el corazón ... yo tenia esa necesidad de entregar amor ... mire la hora .. George se estaba demorando a si que fui al baño.

La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta no había luz y la tina que mas parecía una piscina estaba con espuma y sin rastro de ser usada , y al extremo estaba george con su cabellera roja revuelta sentado encima del inodoro sujetándose la cabeza , como si estuviera pensando algo trágico . Con osadía entre al baño por completo. Lo mire y dije - para mi también es difícil, pero tengo esa necesidad de decir te quiero - no se por que lo dije simplemente lo hice, y contra todos mis principios lo bese. LO BESE! eso era algo muy extraño . Estaba besando al hermano de ron, y lo que me adormecido es que el también me estaba besando desde ese momento en toda la noche ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

El me besaba tan distinto... el parecía estar conciente, y yo también lo estaba, pero había momentos que parecía estar flotando .sabia perfectamente que nuestros besos incitaban a mas besos y hasta caricias furtivas debajo de la ropa, hasta que esta era remplazado por la muy recurrida desnudes. Y lamento decir que yo fui la primera en quitarle la camisa a cuadros que traía dejando a flote su pecho y brazos delgados pero contorneados por los años de prácticas de horas de vuelo. El con un poco de temor me quito el vestido blanco que llevaba para la cena en la madriguera, me quito el medallón de harry y dejo caer mi ropa mientras yo lo besaba y acaricia su cabellera pelirroja. sus labios se desprendían de los míos y se atrevían a bajar hasta mi cuello produciendo sensación tan extrañas en mi , nunca antes experimentadas y no por el hecho de haber contraído antes este tipos de acercamientos , ya los había tenido ...y nada mas que con su hermano.

Me acerque más a él, como si se pudiera acercar más dos personas, es a si como los dos caímos en la tina y sumergiéndonos los dos en el agua que se fue a desparramar por toda el baño. El todavía traía los jeans puestos y yo todavía traía mi ropa interior puesta. Estábamos empapados, pero esto no impidió que el con gran facilidad se desprendió de sus vaqueros sin alejar sus labios de mi vientre. Despacio me saque el sujetador y lo tire fuera de la tina, el se alejo por una fracción de segundos, en realidad serian varios segundos, me miro como si mirara a un ángel, modestia aparte a si me sentía cuando sus ojos rozaban con los míos, me acerque yo lo bese. El fue quien me quito la braga y fui yo quien disimuladamente y sin que el lo sintiera lo desprendí de sus calzoncillos de puntos rojas, tan graciosos como él.

Si bien estábamos en el agua , cada roce semejaba estar en el cielo , una oleada de pasión endulzaba mi cuerpo , contrario a lo que pensaba , cada encuentro de nosotros era despacio y lento , como si el tiempo era eterno y los segundos hechos para disfrutar . Sus brazos se apoderaban de mi espalda y mis piernas de las suyas, el me producía una mención increíble cada vez que entraba despacio en mi, se alargaba esa sensación y casi era impresentable el aire que corría por la habitación. Mis labios bajaban a su pelvis, llegándolo a estremecer de la misma pasión que el me daba, era una cosa increíble...

Sin intenciones de dejarnos desprendidos uno del otro, y sin importar que vendría después el se escabullo más en mi, produciendo gemidos correspondidos. Es extraño imaginar esa noche, yo me estaba entregando al hermano del que supuestamente estaba enamorada ¿en realidad estaba despechada? o también ansiaba ese momento como lo hacia george. Y si algo estaba segura es que una persona despechada, por más que lo este, no tiene ese ritmo tan tierno, tan parecido al amor... el cuerpo nos venció el dejo fluirse en mi y yo sorprendiéndome una vez mas y sorprendiéndolo a el también lo bese , pero no era ese tipo de besos olvidables , eran los besos que planeaba dárselos a ronald cuando en las noches de insomnio planificaba sorprenderlo y entregar unas parte de mi .sentí su mirada en la oscuridad , que no era tanta gracias ala faroles que alumbraban la calle y se dejaban caer por la pequeña ventana del baño. El parecía querer decir algo pero se callo antes de decir nada, y me beso en la frente.

Aviamos olvidado por completo la cena que se encontraba servida en la mesa, permanecíamos en el mismo lugar , en la bañera con agua y con algo de espuma .a decir verdad la culpa me embargaba era como si ahora comprendía cuando ron me decía que quizás yo me enamoraría de alguien mejor que el ... .George estaba junto a mi abrazándome como si fuera a escaparme , en realidad no tenia intensiones de irme , si bien esta relación estaba en función al despecho , yo... sentía ahora con una conexión , era acaso amor, tenia esa inquietud me negaba a creer que simplemente un roce con sus labios pudiera mágicamente quedar hechizada de esa manera , en realidad yo en ese momento estaba encandila .

Comprendimos que la era de madrugada cuando la luz de los faroles se apagaron, y cuando el agua tibia de la bañera se enfrió. george se levanto de la bañera y me acerco una toalla , estaba un poco sonrojado , los dos estábamos sorprendidos por lo que había pasado y en realidad ,era mas mi culpa que la de el , mejor dicho las culpas eran compartidas, pero esa magia no hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera atrevido a besarlo ... cuanto me pesaría después haberle besado con amor esa noche , ahora como me dolía haberme entregado esa noche y no solo esa noche... quien diría que ahora seis meses después intentara odiarle con la misma intensidad con que aquella noche le amaría..

* * *

Era sorprendente verle ahí junto a mí en la bañera con el cabello castaño mojado, junto a mí pecho, ella se había entregado a mí, y yo a ella, un escalofrió atravesó mi cuerpo, ella estaba ahí conmigo por la gracia de mi hermano, y yo estaba ahí por un juego de hormonas, pero casi tenia la sensación que esa noche fue planeada por el destino. Estoy en mi derecho de fantasear... Le alcance una toalla, tuve que salir del baño y dejarme ver desnudo, pero no me importo al fin y al cabo los dos estábamos desnudos y nos habidos fundido. Ella me recibió la toalla sonrojada como era de esperarse. También tome una toalla y la conduje a mi habitación para que descansara un poco ella no quiso y me pido una bata y no tuve de otra que prestarle la mía, se veía linda con aquella bata azul, con el pelo domado por el agua. 

- hermione... yo- estaba nervioso, y eso era increible, habiamos tenido algo estrecho antes y ahora estaba nervioso

- yo te entiendo - dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida y hasta nerviosa, es que acaso su mirada me hacia señales?

Esa madrugada fue y es hasta ahora tan dulce... ya son casi seis meses desde aquellos besos, y ahora como añoro sus caricias, hasta ahora no entiendo lo que pasaria despues, como diablos fue que perdi sus ojos llenos de amor...

* * *

Y que les pareció ?tiene escenas un poco lemon pero, quise hacerle de manera sutil... 

espero que le haya gustado

espero que dejen algunos comentarios

para seguir escribiendo

Bueno cuídense

- adiós.

ºº Manila>ºº>


	3. hasta ahora lo recuerdo

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! dedicado a mi mejor amga que a rgresado despues de mil cuchucientos años !**

**

* * *

**

**Hasta ahora lo recuerdo **

Hasta ahora recuerdo ese día, era un día después de navidad. mamá se mostraba muy preocupada, razones no le sobraban ,Charlie no había ido a pasar la navidad en la madriguera por razones laborales ,exactamente su jefa le había invitado a pasar la navidad y Charlie tan abnegado como es, acepto sin reparo, y George , por otro lado ,no quería ir .por que según Fred estallo "La bomba" Katie Bell le había engañado con Wood por un buen tiempo, y para añadir una cereza más al pastel Hermione a ultimo momento se había arrepentido de ir ala madriguera. mas bien se vio forzada a escapar del tren , por que a Ron se le había pasado la mano en su intento de reconquistarle a base de celos , para mi todo sus intentos o sus tácticas era un recurso desesperado y ala larga estaba segura que le traería muchos problemas y malos entendidos quien diría que a la larga tendría razón.

Recordando mejor ese dia , mamá estaba sobre el sofá tejiendo un ropón de lana para el primogénito de Bill .y papa estaba leyendo el profeta . Harry todavía no regresaba de su mansión , en realidad todavía no tenia intensiones de verle ,en Hogwarts ya era suficiente ,miradas esquivadas por las miradas de amistad de Hermione o por las carotas que ponía Ronald .después de que termino con el señor oscuro , las clases en Hogwarts se retomaron , y denuedo ... las cosas ''volvían a la normalidad'' , Ronald y Hermione paliándose .pero bien que se querían , y lo mas sorprendente es que él , contra todo pronostico había rechazado a Hermione . y ella abatida se había resignado , cosa que ron no quería , al parecer quería hacerle un sufrir un poquito así como dice ese pro-verbio muggle "ojo por ojo , diente por diente". Hermione me había contado lo de su papa , que tenia otra familia , y que estaba aun triste por lo que pasaba en su familia , su mama estaba fuera del país trabajando en que sabe que cosa y sus abuelos estaban atendiendo en un hotel que tenían al oeste de Francia , se suponía que pasaría noche buena con nosotros pero por alguna razón , razón llamada cabezota Weasley no había venido .

me acuerdo que caminaba rumbo ala cocina , ahí estaba Harry quien había llegado y ni siquiera me había enterado , Ron estaba junto a él , muy preocupado ,para precisar sus manos estaban en su cabeza y daba caminadas en círculos . harry estaba sonriendo . deje de lado mi timidez ( por así decirlo) y me acerque a los chicos.

- _hola harry_ - dije mecánicamente

-

- dijo el sonrojándose desmesuradamente, y sonriendo de lado, lo cual me saco del cuadro.

- que te pasa, ronnie. ?-pregunte melosa a mi hermano quien ahora estaba saltando en un pie de la desesperación. Pero no obtuve respuesta

- ronnie?- insiste como era mi costumbre

- ron esta a si , por que hasta ahora no llega hermione y todo apunta a que si escucho , la sarta de sandeces que estaba planificando con lavander .- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente , algo así temía , que ron dañara a hermione

- cuando fue eso - pregunte seria

- como ala mitad del viaje -dijo el en un murmullo - pensé que no se iría del tren cuando estuviera a mitad del camino - dijo ron

- y por que no avisaste a nadie !- grite. en ese momento el gato de Hermione se estremeció entre mis piernas , traía en su lomo una carta

- como es posible que estén el gato de Hermione y sus cosas y no ella - dije desesperada , acaso era la única que notaba esa tensión

- lo que pasa es que ella le dijo a Lavander que dejara sus cosas aya que regresaría mas tarde- dijo Ronald

- y tu le creíste, cabezota !- grite

- eso no me habías contado - susurro Harry

- claro... por que Lavander me iba a mentir?- dijo Ronald poniendo cara de pocos amigos

- por que ella esta enamorada de ti , quizás..- dije exaltada

-Ronald .. no me contaste que Lavander , te lo dijo .. quizás ella pudo evitar que ella se fuera . la intención no era que Hermione no se fuera - dijo Harry

- un momento , tu lo sabias- grite

- algo , no estaba favor . pero quizás Hermione seda un poco ...si-decía Harry

-USTEDES SON UN PAR DE TROLES ASQUEROSOS , INSENSIBLES -gritaba roja mientras sostenía la carta entre mis manos.

- cálmate . Ginny - dijo Ronald

- PERO ES QUE ACASO , NOS LES BASTA VER A HERMIONE ," SU AMIGA ", MAL POR QUE SU PAPA RESULTO SER UN PATAN .. AHORA TIENE COMPLEJO DE MALFOY!- GITABA mas y mas

- que?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- no lo sabían , el papá de Hermione resulto tener otra familia , su mamá esta devastada tanto a si que se fue a otro país y sus abuelos no la pueden ver .. pero seguramente como para Ronnie no le es suficiente , quiere verla carcomerse , verdad?- dije sentándome en la silla

- ¿donde crees que esté?-pregunto ron

- ¿y si la atrapo algún residuo de mortifago ?- harry de repente recupero su madurez , que le pasaba a ese chico , por ratos parecía otra persona

- lo que me preocupa es que este afuera, en la nieve , sola ...y sin nadie que la consuele - dije mirando ala carta . si era una tonta era una carta de hermione , y yo me la había pasado todo el rato recordando a los insensibles , y hermione me estaba dando una pista. mire la carta , estaba dirigida para mi

ginny:

no te preocupes , no creo poder pasar la navidad contiguo y los demás . resulta que no estoy bien ahora entre ustedes , quería reflexionar , estaré de regreso a mas tardar en la mañana del 26 . espero que no cause problemas , por favor se prudente , yo estaré en las cercanías de hogmesday pediré hospedaje .

bien cuídate y feliz navidad

.un abrazo

hermione

-que dice?-pregunto Ronald

- que te odia- mentí descaramente

en serio - dijo Ronald palideciendo bruscamente

- no , pero debería- conteste con una mueca de desagrado

- entonces , que dice hermione , donde esta?- dijo harry

- eso a ustedes no les importa , no la querían que se sintiera mal, ella estará bien , pero como a mi no me convence ire para aya , para traerla y pobre de ustedes si me siguen . ya bastante le ha hecho ronnie como para que ahora quieran ir a recogerla con su cara de cacharro en oferta .- dije en un tono muy parecido al de mi madre , quien hasta ahora no sabia el verdadero motivo de la ida de hermione .

- no va a ser necesario, yo te acompañare-dijo una voz atrás mió . sin duda alguna era la voz de Bill , estaba al lado suyo fleur quien llevaba casi siete meses de embarazo. los dos estaban de regreso . habían pasado la navidad con nosotros , pero por el chequeado medimago de fleur tuvieron que salir.

- si no los oigo no lo creo - dijo Bill teniendo una expresión seria.

- bueno serag mejog que me vaya dijo Fleur dirigiéndose ala sala con mi mama .

- cuanto de la conversación has escuchado?- pregunto Ronald

- lo suficiente para saber , que tengo por un CABEZOTA como hermano menor - dijo Bill cayendo pesadamente sobre la silla

-es que no entiendes Bill- dijo ron ruborizado , mientras Harry miraba escéptico la escena

- si entiendo, a ti te gusta Hermione , y quieres llamar su atención con celos , por que sabes que a ella le gustas . no seria mejor que le dijeras tus sentimientos y te ahorrarías todo este espectáculo - dije Bill mirando fijamente a Ronald

- es que no entiendes...- musito Ronald

- no , no ,no , tu no entiendes ! a si no se puedes conquistar a nadie-dije yo

- donde esta Hermione-pregunto Bill

- cerca a Hogmesday- dije yo

-ahora lo importantes es buscar a Hermione - dijo Harry

-Ronald, Harry - acompáñenme arriba a sacar un equipo de búsqueda mágico -dijo Bill partiendo de la cocina y sin incluirme a mi.

-¿ y que paso conmigo ?- pregunte, mientras Ronald salía de la cocina como rayo

- tu te quedas- dijo Harry en tono de mofa, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina

Después de eso. Bill, Ronnie, el cabezota y Harry salieron de la madriguera. Mientras yo me quedaba como una lela (tonta) en mi habitación, no tenia muchas ganas de salir con Harry, pero me preocupaba el estado de Hermione , posiblemente estaría con frió y sin nadie , ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas de la salida de los machotes de la casa , mire por la ventana y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Hermione . En realidad eso me hubiera sorprendido gratamente , pero lo que vi no fue solo Hermione , estaba con George y .. Estaban en un plan muy sospechoso, estaban cogidos de la mano, eso hasta cierto punto era comprensible , de no haber sido por que sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de separación. al parecer esto también era extraños para ellos por que al cabo de unos segundos se separaron , totalmente sonrojados. Hermione fue la primera en tocar la puerta .al cabo de un par de minutos y haciendo tiempo para no levantar sospechas entro George ... creían que nadie los veía , pero lo que no saben es que Ginny Weasley esta en todas

------------------------------------

- hola Ginny - dijo tímidamente Hermione

-hola- dije a secas

-que pasa-dijo ella

- se puede saber por que te fuiste ¡a si ! me tenias preocupada soy tu amiga ! y si ese cabezota de mi Hermano te trata mal me tienes a mi- dije gritando , mientras ellas se acercaba a mi para darme un abrazo que por cierto yo respondí , al fin y al cavo Hermione era mi mejor amiga.

- me puedes explicar donde estuviste – del pregunte a Hermione severamente

- bueno eso es una larga historia dijo ella sonrojándose, pero con una sonrisa pronunciada.

- vaya que si tengo tiempo …- dije yo dejándome caer en la silla

- bueno sabes lo del tren , no dudo que no hayas notado que..- decía ella mientras yo la interrumpí

- ¡hermione! El soquete de mi hermano las tiene que pagar , el ni siquiera esta con lavander , todo fue una cortina de humo , esta con esos afanes de conquistarte a plan de celos .- su rostro parecía sereno ningún rastro de alteración sus , solo una mirada indiferente

- Eso ya no me importa dijo ella ,- yo lo quería de verdad , pero a el no le importo hacer todo ese teatro barato , eso es propio de el .. el ya no me importa y la verdad es que no quiero saber nada de el …- dijo ella con una mirada fría

- Vamos hermi… sabemos perfectamente que a una persona no se le olvida de un dia para el otro, y … como sabes que era un teatro de Ronald , por que sabias que Ronald ya había preparado eso… - pregunte interesada

- Digamos que me entere… y bueno , se perfectamente que no es a si de fácil las cosas pero prefiero que sean a si – dijo ella

- ¿Te enteraste¿Como¿Quien te lo contó?... ¿acaso no habrá sido tu acompañante?- le dije en tono de sospecha

- .. ¿Qué? – dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa y sonrojando , cosa que de cierta manera me extraño Hermione siempre me pareció una chica moderada , capaz de controlar sus emocione ... pero al parecer esta era la excepción

- Hermione , creíste que no me di cuenta que te viniste con George .. pos dios me subestimas , los vi a punto de besarse , que pasa entre el y tu …, acaso es uno de sus inventos seducir a la novias de su hermano ..jajá jajá – reía mientras hermione palidecía.

- En realidad el me contó lo de Ronald- dijo ella en un murmullo

- ¡que¿El te lo contó? Pero cuando …- dije pero calle mi cerebro estaba haciendo asociación de ideas … si George le había contado a hermione lo de Ronald , eso significa que han estado juntos … y hermione no estuvo la noche de navidad y George tampoco …eso significa que ….- que!

- Si … estuve en la casa de George ..-dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Pero como¿ en que momento? … ¿que paso?- le pregunte desesperada

- Estaba yo después que Salí del tren , cerca de hogmesday , camine unas cuantas horas ,vestida con el vestido blanco que llevaba para ir a la madriguera y no traía abrigo , a si que me refugie en un pino , cuando me di cuenta George estaba también en unas de las ramas … el me contó lo que le pasaba con Katie Bell y bueno , hacia frió , y me invito a su casa , los dos estábamos .. como decirlo sin que suene .. tan brusco …- decía ella

- Despechados – sugerí oportunamente

Ella me miro y asintió de manera pausada … , esta conversación era de lo mas extraña .

- bueno y que paso –le pregunte

- yo le estaba hablando de Ronald , y que sentía rechazada por el y bueno .. el parecía estar concertado en mis labios por que después de un rato el me beso ..-dijo hermione ruborizándose

- ¡que hizo que¿ y que hiciste?- le pregunte

- Yo lo podía creer , no le correspondí , sabia como el se sentía , el caso es que se disculpo , estaba tan vulnerable , se parecía en ese momento que no fuera ese payaso chistoso que es cuando esta acá .

- ¿Y que paso después?- pregunte yo , hermione tenia una expresión como de sonrisa , es que acaso se había ocurrido mas que un beso fallido …

_- Bueno , queríamos cenar , era navidad y el horneo un pollo mágicamente , después se fue al baño, a bañarse y me quede poniendo la mesa para poder cenar .y bueno el pollo ya estaba listo la mesa también y el no llegaba yp estaba preocupada .en realidad ginny yo quería buscarlo y bueno corresponderle al beso_ – dijo hermione sonrojadísima

- _Hermi , eso casi es despecho a Ronald … bueno te entiendo , pero felizmente no paso de ahí_ – dije tratando de tranquilizarme

- _No , ahí no acaba … yo fui a buscarlo y pues el baño esta abierto y el todavía estaba vestido con la ropa anterior y estaba sentado sobre el escusado , pensado , se estaba tocando los labios .el estaba casi igual que yo.. y bueno me acerque a el , no se lo que le dije y lo bese , esa noche george y yo .. bueno_ – hermione trataba de seguir pero al parecer no le salían las palabras.

- _Lo hicieron …-_ concluí completamente sorprendida de lo que habían hecho

- _Pero bueno había momentos que idealizaba a Ronaldo y cuando me dada cuenta era George me parecía tan real , tan parecido al amor_ – dijo hermione

- _No se que decirte ..-_ dije un sorprendida

-_Créeme yo no se que me paso , la primera vez que bueno lo hice fue con su_ _hermano , pero el nunca me tomo en serio –_ dijo hermione

- _Perdóname hermione, pero crees que George te tome en serio , sinceramente yo no lo creo , es mi hermano , por eso mismo ¿el no estará despechado, tu lo estuviste _

- _Hay ginny, soy una tonta_ – dijo ella mientras rodaba una lagrima por su mejilla

- _Tranquila , que paso después_ –pregunte

- _Bueno , esta mañana estábamos desayunando y el me contó lo de Ronald . es mas lo dedujo , no estaba con seguridad pero con lo que yo sabia , deducimos que el estaba fingiendo , lo mas extraño fue al final . el pregunto si me arrepentía de algo_ – me dijo hermione

_- ¿Y tu que le respondiste?- pregunte_

_- Por que habría de estarlo – contesto la castaña_


	4. para variar

nuevo cap!

espero que les agrade

* * *

Atando cabos , atando besos 

Entro ala madriguera con una sonrisa radiante, me parecía ver a un ángel cuando ella cruzo el marco de la puerta de mi antigua casa. Rato después entre yo , todavía un poco anestesiado por las caricias de ella la noche anterior .nunca imagine que la amiga de mi hermano pudiera tener ese tacto . Entre de lo mas normal ala casa . mi mama apenas corrió a abrazarme .

- ¿Pero donde habías metido? – dijo mi mama acariciando mis mejillas

- Estuve en mi departamento mujer , ya soy un hombre . dije en mi tono habitual y con una gran sonrisa

- pero yo sigo siendo tu madre , quieras o no ,- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

- bueno eso dicen … - dije yo sonriendo

- Fred me contó que…- mi mama se disponía a hablar

- No me hables de ese , por que si me lo menciones te juro que me voy – dije yo neutralizando mi voz

- Pero … tu nunca has hablado así de Fred , el es tu hermano – repuso mi mama sorprendida

- ¡Hermano, pero si fue ese el que solapo a la mustia de Bell , el sabia que Bell me ponía unos cuernos mas grande las torres de astronomía .

- Oh vamos! George , nunca has hablado así de tu hermano .y menos por una chica, o acaso esa chica valía la pena –dijo mi mama sonriendo

- No claro que no … pero – proteste

- Es cuestión que sepas sus razones – dijo ella sonriendo

- ¡Ya sal de ahí Fred!- grite al darme cuenta que la cortina se movía

- No se te escapa una – dijo una voz detrás mió – era el , llevaba una casaca negra

- Bueno los dejo para solucionen sus problemas- dijo mi mama dirigiéndose ala cocina , con sus habituales pantuflas y su bata blanca

- Se puede saber como te enteraste que lo sabia- dijo Fred en un murmullo y con mirada culpable

- te olvidas que soy un Weasley intrépido , no importa como me entere , quiero saber por que no me dijiste nada – dije yo

- bueno yo me tope con la verdad hace relativamente poco, Angelina me lo contó. y bueno yo no sabia como decírtelo, así que le obligué a Bell para que te dijera la verdad, ella lo prometió. pero cuando te lo contó lo dijo de una manera muy dura. aparte yo quería que ella te hiciera daño , al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano gemelo.

- Me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras tu – dije cayéndome en el sofá , intentando ser duro con mi hermano

- Si lo se , lo siento – dijo el un tanto arrepentido

- No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar- dije yo burlándome de su cara

- Hay por favor .. ni que fuera Snape – dijo el sonriendo de lado

- Bueno .. – dije yo también sonriendo de lado

- Y que ¿ Me perdonas?- dijo el acercando su mano

- Bueno … esta bien – dije yo dándole un abrazo a mi hermano

- a que no sabes .. dijo Fred sonriendo

- ¿Qué?

- Ronnie esta desesperado , parece que se le fue la mano con Hermione .- dijo Fred

- - que?- dije yo sorprendido

- Ah , verdad , tu no sabes .. bueno , Sucede que Hermione tampoco vino ayer . y Ronald estaba al borde un hilo , el pobre estaba temblando , ella se amargo con el y su novia , que al final no era su enamorada sino un truco para que Hermione sintiera celos . y bueno ella los tubo , pero se le escapo la mano a el y su cómplice .el caso es que el se ha ido a buscarla junto con Harry y Bill pero ella recién ha llegado – dijo Fred

- Y tu como te has enterado …? –le pregunte

- Orejas extensibles…- respondimos al mismo tiempo

- Apropósito , que has estado haciendo anoche – me pregunto Fred de una manera inusual

- Yo … - pregunte un tanto sonrojado

- ¡Claro que tu ¡ se te olvida que como hermanos gemelos compartimos ciertas sensaciones – dijo el señalándome con su dedo índice

- o mejor dicho ¿con quien estuviste?-pregunto Fred

- no creo poder decírtelo-dije en tono serio, casi como nunca hablaba a Fred

En ese momento Ginny bajo rápidamente de las escaleras con rumbo ala cocina pero cuando se percato de mi presencia paro sorpresivamente , Tenia su cabello rojo alborotado , y lo que había ido a buscar era unas tollitas .

- Así que ya llego – dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa , parecía frenética y apunto te darme un derechazo

- Espero que esta vez …hagas las cosa bien – dijo Ginny subiendo a zancadas por las escaleras

- No entiendo nada- dijo Fred todavía mirando a Ginny que subía por las escaleras

- Yo creo entender…- repuse

- Entender que?- repuso Fred

- Hermione le debe haber contado .. es razonable- dije pensando en voz alta

- Hermione que le contó a Ginny … si ella apenas ha venido , y tu recién...- Fred se callo mientras palidecía bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

- Aja, ayer estuve con Hermione – repuse al ver que Fred intentaba articular palabra

- Pero como ...cuando..

- YA LO SABRAS- dije yo .. ya contándole todo lo que paso la noche anterior , claro que omitiendo ciertos detalles

* * *

No habíamos encontrado ni rastro de Hermione, y Bill estaba tan cansado como yo , pero, yo insistía en seguirla buscando , si ella no estaba en el madriguera con nosotros fue por mi culpa , y mis extrañas ideas de conquistar aun persona que ya esta conquistada , pero bueno . tenia que encontrarla , El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y Harry creyó prudente ir ala Madriguera por si Hermione había regresado . y así fuimos

Para ya . Si recuerdo ese día vividamente , asedia que ella me dio una pista , la primera pista , la había perdido .

Llegamos a casa y ella estaba ahí en el sillón mas grande sonriendo haciéndole cariño a su gato que al parecer estaba tan contento como ella que ella estuviera ahí . yo me iba hacer para darle un abrazo , pero de pronto me dio un miedo tan increíble que cuando la vi. me escabullí para que ella no me pudiera ver , tan solo vi como Harry y Bill la saludaban animadamente , mientras yo estaba escondido tras un muro de la casa . propio de mi .

Cuando la cena estaba servida y llamaron a todos a comer y yo todavía no le había saludado , pero ella me encontró

- hola Ronald – dijo ella mirándome a la cara sin reproche alguno , sin los ojos

vidriosos , sin las mejillas rosadas como solía decirle .

- hola- atine a decir

- a comer!- dijo mi mama

- ya vamos – dijo Hermione caminando rumbo ala cocina dejándome aun mas confundido

Estábamos todos en la mesa sentados comiendo , pero aun así se sentía un habiente un poco tenso , Ginny mira de reojo a George que estaba sentado junto a Hermione , los dos parecían un tanto sonrojados pero aun así no había mucho altercado.

La tarde había llegado y Harry nos propuso jugar un rato , la idea no estaba mal , pero yo quería estar en esos momentos con Hermione explicarle todo lo que pasaba , lo tonto que había sido , por que si algo es cierto ,era que yo me había comportado como un bruto y que si perdía a Hermione me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida , y así lo estoy haciendo.

- yo no quiero jugar , ya saben que eso no se me da bien – dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Harry

- bueno … , entonces seremos Ronald , los gemelos , Ginny y yo - dijo Harry alistando su escoba,

- estaré por aquí cerca , el señor Weasley me dijo que había unos ejemplares de Mandrágora por aquí , cerca , dijo Hermione sonriendo

- esta bien - dijo Ginny sonriendo , mientras Hermione desaparecía entre los árboles lejanos

Al cabo de un rato se aparecieron los gemelos , pero solamente Fred traía su escoba .

- chicos , no me siento bien , creo que me quedare en la casa , dijo George – con un gesto de apuro .

Lo que yo no sabia , o mas bien ignoraba , era que mi hermano mayor iba detrás de Hermione…, pero eso yo no lo sabia . Mama salio de la madriguera sumamente preocupada al cabo de una media hora de juego.

- Muchachos entren rápido , según su padre va a comenzar a nevar –dijo mi mama gritando como era su costumbre

- Esta bien , pero habrá que llamar a Hermione –musito Ginny roja por el frio

- Esta bien yo la buscare-dije bien al fin mi primera posibilidad de poder conversar con Hermione a solas

* * *

- ¿Hermione?- dijo alguien detrás mió , yo voltee inmediatamente , y casi como arte de magia me tope con unos labios , que rápidamente capturaron a los míos fundiéndolo en un beso. Eso era extraño , y no digo sumamente extraño pues sabia quien me había besado . era George

- Y a que se ese eso – dije yo extrañada , pero emocionada al mismo tiempo

- Tu me dijiste que no te habías arrepentido , y bueno yo tampoco estoy arrepentido , y bueno pensé que quizás si yo venia y te pedía que ..- George se ponía cada vez mas y mas rojo , tanto así como lo hacia Ronald , claro que Ronald nunca había tenido gestos tan especiales como los tenia George .

- Y no estoy arrepentida , asegure – con una sonrisa- claro que en ese momento estaba mas que confundida . por un lado estaba Ronald el cual me había gustado desde que entre en la edad hormonal , es decir desde que comencé a ver a los hombres como son, Ron podía ser tan dulce y especial , algo que me fascinaba , como mentiroso y cruel .. cosas que yo padecía con creces , y por lado estaba su hermano , George quien últimamente había sido un compañero especial , un buen amante , y en los años que tenia de conocer a los gemelos . el me parecía no tan resaltante como su hermano. claro que los dos tenían sus cuotas de rebeldía y comicidad , pero siempre vi. a George y a Fred como una promoción de dos por uno , pero el demostraba en algunas ocasiones una empatia con los demás y mas cuando paso lo que paso ,deje de verlo así , y me di cuanta la gran persona que el podía ser .. claro que tenia sus defecto y vaya que si los se.

- y tu te has arrepentido de algo- pregunte queriendo tomar la misma posición que el , era extraño verlo frente mió , su presencia era cautivante cuando quería.

-por que habría de estarlo- dicho esto – me sujeto de la cintura y me beso, o yo lo beso , en realidad no se quien comenzó pero estábamos los dos en medio del bosque besándonos pensando que nuestra relación iba demasiado rápida … y lo que empieza rápido …rápido termina.

- ser mejor ir ala madriguera – repuso sonriendo. Íbamos caminando de regreso, cuando la figura de un Weasley apareció.

Inmediatamente agarre la mano de George, al ver quien era.

- ¡Hermione¿George?...hee esta apunto de nevar será mejor que vayan ala cabaña – decía Ronald adelgazando su voz cuando nos vio de la mano ( vieja táctica)

- Si ser mejor ir repuso George .

- No queremos quedarnos en plena nieve – dije sonriendo falsamente , avanzamos George y yo , dejando a Ronald detrás


	5. engaño al corazón

**Cáp. 5: engañando al corazón**

**Cuando me di cuenta ya te había perdido**

**¿Será que te puedes alejar más?**

**Punto de vista de ronnie**

Juro que en ese momento no pensé, al verla de manos de mi hermano, aparentemente feliz, sus mejillas rosas, parecidas a cuando me miraban desde lejos. Esto no me podía estar pasando. George sujetaba su mano y ella también alas del,- ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO - pensé en ese momento. Ellos seguían caminando y yo tras de ellos -quizás sea un acto fraternal, quizás ellos sean solo amigos, PERO POR QUE NO HACE ESO ELLA CONMIGO -repensaba -quizás solo este soñando - pellizque mi hombro y no, estaba desafortunadamente despierto la nieve ya estaba cayendo y la oscuridad me hacia temblar mas. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la madriguera.

Ellos seguían de la mano y de la mano entraron ala casa, yo tras ellos empezando a temblar por el frió más doloroso, el del corazón

- por que te demoraste repuso harry, yo no le conteste, hermione y george habían subido y nadie se había dado cuenta que habían subido juntos, nadie. Solo yo

- vamos hombre, te digo por que has demorado tanto- dijo harry sentándose en una banca y comiendo una manzana. Al parecer harry se estaba empezando a preocupar, dado que yo no contestaba, y quien podría contestarle si lo único que piensas es en una chica, y una chica y tu hermano mayor

-por nada - dije casi ensimismado, sudando frió y se podría decir que tan pálido como cuando la vi. Acompañada de krum en el baile de navidad. Mientras en la cocina mama estaban limpiados los platos de manera muggle, disimulada viéndome desde el rabillo del ojo

- eso no te lo cree nadie, por que no me cuentas ya es casi hora de dormir, mañana tengo pensado ir de compras quiero hacerle un regalo a ginny - dijo harry con voz animada. Se le veía feliz con mi hermana, a pesar de todos sus temores de estar con ella, acusa de el que no debe ser nombrado. Su relación iba bien

- pero vamos rápido -dijo harry .harry me subió al cuarto con la ayuda de un encantamiento, casi no me daba cuenta de los pasos que hacia, permanecía en silencio. Sabia que era extraño pero no era para tanto, solo se habían dado de las manos, nada malo paso... -ah decir verdad que era" la cosa más mala que pudo haber pasado" - pensaba mientras subía - "alo sumo habrán hablado" - una punzada incrusto mi estomago -"... o se habrán hecho mas amigos" - sentí otra estocada en mi estomago. Pero de entre mis temores surgió - "quizás se hayan entendido y algún romance haya surgido"-terminado mis pensamientos me levante como loco. Me di cuenta que harry me miraba con atención

- ahora si me cuentas lo que pasa, por que me estas asustando - dijo harry mirándome con atención

- estoy seguro, casi seguro...no, es una afirmación - dije sorprendido yo hasta ahora no me creía mis pensamientos

- ¡que cosa! - grito harry

- que george y hermione se agarraron de las manos - dije con un poco de temor. Harry me miro y en un acto inverosímil estallo en risas,

- ¿que pasa? - respondí al ver su reacción

-ronald, ronald, ronald, que tiene que ver que se hayan dado la mano quizás la estaba ayudando a subir, quizás sea un acto de caballeros, el hecho que tu no seas un caballero con ella no quiere decir que nadie mas lo sea - dijo harry sonriendo

- es que tu no entiendes ¿por que mi hermano seria un caballero con ella? si antes no se llevaban bien - dije de la forma mas corriente.

- bueno quizás ahora si- dijo harry

- ¿y por que ahora?- dije yo

- no lo se Ronald. No te preocupes demasiado por las puras-dijo harry siendo lo mas obvio posible

- es que tu no entiendes, creo, creo... creo que los vi. Besarse.

* * *

Yo no hubiera creído si mis ojos no me hubiera dicho, ellos dos estaban cogidos de la mano dándose un beso largo y prolongado en la puerta del cuarto de ginny, y yo ahí mirándolos, esta bien que sea su hermano gemelo, pero estos tipos de espectáculos me los prefiero guardármelos. el dijo algo así como- ya duerme que mañana será un largo día - y ella dijo - tu también- de pronto ella entro con una sonrisa guardada y el salio dando brincos en cuanto se cruzo conmigo

- nos viste - dijo el de lo mas despreocupado

- ven rápido al cuarto, que quiero hablar contigo- dije yo serio

George entro al cuarto, yo conozco a mí hermano y se que el tiene buen corazón. Pero como hermano gemelo que soy. Entiendo sus debilidades y si esta pasando algo con Hermione es por que hay un despecho enorme. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y no tarde en decirle

- ¡PERO TU ESTAS LOCO!- dije yo mirándolo, se encontraba echado en su cama con una sonrisa graciosa, como las que hacia después de terminar una travesura.

- pues no - dijo el contestándome de la manera de lo mas normal

- no lo puedo creer, te juro que cuando me dijiste que estuviste con hermione ayer no lo creí, pero ya temía algo cuando los vi en la cena .y después cuando la fuiste a buscar al bosque...y ahora acabas de besarte con ella. Acaso estas jugando con ella- repuse preocupado

- Fred, como hermano gemelo mió que eres sabes perfectamente que yo no soy así- dijo el sentándose en su cama con el ceño fruncido

- mira, enamorado de ella no lo estas y creo que hermione sabe perfectamente eso, por que ella tonta no es - dije todavía molesto

- lo que paso ya te lo conté ... estaba yo deprimido , salí la encontré , ella me encontró , hubo química , nos entendimos , yo no se como llamarlo , nos unió el desengaño ... ella se sentía mal , yo estaba abandonado . Sabes perfectamente que hermione es una buena amiga con nosotros, el linda, por que no me podría dar una oportunidad con ella - respondió el

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, ella estaba enamorada de Ronald. Esta bien, yo se que nuestro hermano es un papa natas, que metió la pata hasta el fondo con eso de su novia para darle celos a Hermione, pero el esta enamorado de ella. ¡Y nosotros hemos sabido eso antes que el mismo!- respondí yo todavía incrédulo de que george no entendiera

- parase que no entiendes, si alguien te quiere, por mas diga que te ame y haga ese tipo de cosas. Daña todo el afecto que guarda la persona. No tienes idea de como encontré a hermione en el árbol. Estaba destrozada. YO NO CREO QUE RON SE MERESCA ALGO COMO ELLA. - respondió george parándose de la cama

Realmente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, nuca George había hablado mal de Ronald, bueno nada en serio. Siempre habíamos tomado a ronald como nuestro hermano menor, ese al cual se le hace las travesuras mas pesadas. Y que por ende se le aprecia un poco más. - ¡y todo el amor qué tenias para kattie bell , acaso ya se te paso el malestar? - le pregunte

-Fred, esa ya no me preocupa...- dijo el no muy seguro de sus palabras

- Hermione es como un capricho, por que te sientes identificado con ella, por que sientes que comparte algunas cosas contiguo. Pero me parece que ella es una objeción para poder sentirte mejor, para que no te sientas solo, y eso a ella le va a doler - respondí

- y según tu...lo sabes todo. Esta bien se que tienes razón en preocuparte. Es lógico. Pero yo le pregunte si se sentía mal por lo nuestro, por que pensé que podría sentirse utilizada... Y ella me dijo que no le importaba lo que había pasado con ronald . Esta bien se que ella no se olvidara de ronnie a la primera, pero ella ya esta empezando a quererme. Y yo también a ella -respondió seguro

- y se te olvida que ronald esta colgado de un hilo por ella -respondí rápidamente

- yo solo me acuerdo que : si alguien quiera a otra persona no tienes que hacerla sufrir para hacerla entender el amor - dijo george

- ronald es nuestro hermano- repuse drásticamente

- ya te lo dije ¡RONALD NO SE LA MERECE!- respondió el dejándose caer el sofá

-¿y tu si a ella?- pregunte

- mas de lo que el se la merece - respondió

* * *

Al día siguiente harry toco a mi puerta, más bien al cuarto de Ginny.

- harry, que haces aquí ¿quieres ver a Ginny? Por que ahora esta durmiendo – dije yo todavía un poco somnolienta

- no, no. nada de eso. Quiero hablar contiguo pero en la sala. Dijo el en un susurro de voz

- OK, ya bajo. Dije yo acompañándolo hasta la sala de la madriguera

- Ron esta alterado, casino me dejo dormir, por que piensa que te vio cogida de la mano con George- dijo harry como sí fuera lo mas ilógico del mundo

- Y que tiene, acaso George, o cualquier chico no me puede tocar la mano?- respondí un poco ofendida.

- Sabes alo que me refiero- respondió harry

- puede ser – respondí no dándole mucha importancia

- Hermione…

- Harry no entiendo de que se preocupa si el tiene a su enamora, no estaba pensando el día del tren lo mucho que no le importaba…- respondí todavía resentida

- Es que tú no sabes que...- pretendía decir harry

- Si lo se, que todo es una farsa, me di cuenta de eso hace poco. Y eso me pareció lo más bajo que pudo hacer. Y quien sabe si es capas de hacer otra cosa. Mira harry yo quiero a ronald pero me temo que el mismo me a empujado a olvidar todo. Yo prefiero tomarlo como un amigo. Ya no me importa si piense que estoy enamorada de el, o si el también me quiere. Eso ala larga me resulto dañando. Que esto se quede entre nosotros dos Harry pero yo quiero, es mas necesito olvidar a RON- dije yo respondiendo toda inquietud

* * *

Punto de vista de harry 

En realidad para estas cosas soy un burro. Apenas pude solucionar mi situación con ginny para meterme en estos enrollo del amor, pff. Recuerdo el día en que le di a ron la noticia. O bueno la primera advertencia.

- ¿y que te dijo?- pregunto intrigado ronald

- Creo que no era nada importante- respondí sentándome en la silla sujetando mi escoba, mientras el sacaba una caja llena de objetos

- No sabes que alivio, creo que fue fruto de mi imaginación, de repente si se sujetaron las manos pero era por que ella estaba triste por lo del tren. Ah y lo beso seguro que solo era un abrazo. Ya sabes seguro que george también se siente mal por lo que le paso con Bell – repuso ron mas alegre

- Puede ser eso, pero me dijo otra cosa – solté brevemente mientras pulía mi escoba

- ¿Que cosa?- pregunto el

- Ella ya sabe lo de la mentira que preparaste o que preparamos, y se sintió muy decepcionada, me dijo que ya no podría verte como algo mas por que se sentiría igual. Yo creo que esta ves si fue la gota que derramo el vaso- dije. El solo me miro y al cabo de un rato en silencio me dijo

- Ya veras que me perdonara y por fin solucionaremos nuestras diferencias. Nosotros ya estábamos a un paso, paso lo de krum y su maldición y lo malogro todo. Pero veras que ella y yo resolveremos todo esto – respondió ronald de lomas seguro

- Eres mi amigo y por eso te digo esto. Ya deja de hacer tonterías. Y solo se amigo de ella. Ya muchas estas causando- redije

- No te preocupes esta vez haré las cosas de manera correcta.

* * *

ACTUALIDAD... (Solo por un instante, ya que retornaremos después al recuerdo)

-ya llegue - dijo una voz en el marco de la puerta

- te estaba esperando, hay una reunión de la nueva fundación que llega a homesday y solo Irán los dueños de el centro comercial. Va a ser esplendido, haaa y mas tarde iremos al cumpleaños de andrew parker, ya sabes siempre estuvo encanto con las bromas que hacían en la escuela .y solo van las personas mas importante s. lo vez estas progresando mi amor, pronto ya te podrás independizar de tu hermano y al fin viviremos solos sin la supervisión de tu hermano- habla a mil por hora una mujer de cabello negro y vestida seductoramente. Un vestido rojo hasta la mitad del muslo, con un pronunciado escote

-justo de eso te quería hablar -dijo el muchacho sentarse en el sofá

-¿que, ya te vas a separar de tu hermano?- dijo la mujer entono esperanzado

- no, bueno en parte si - dijo el muchacho un tanto vacilante

- entonces...- dijo la mujer acercándose al hombre

- no voy a ir a ninguna de esas reuniones- dijo por fin como si algo lo aliviara

- no puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad- dijo la mujer en tono de tragedia

- no, tu no puedes desaprovechar esa opotunidad, ahí estarán hombres con mucha mas fortuna, ricos, famosos... todo lo que siempre quisiste aparte del quidditch. Dijo el chico pelirrojo tranquilamente

La mujer no dijo nada una breve risa inundo la habitación. -¿haber si entiendo me estas dejando? - dijo la, mujer en tono de broma

- he...yo no diría dejando, por que no te tuve como se debería .yo diría que te estoy pidiendo que te alejes, pero eso si bien lejos. Me ha tomado tiempo darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, y la verdad solo fuiste una chica mas a la que no ame en serio - dijo George

-mmm... esto no tiene que ver con esa muchachita... la que cambiaste por estar conmigo - dijo la mujer en tono maléfico

- tu siempre tan audaz. Pero no la cambie por ti, o bueno por lo que eres... sino por que las hormonas nos juegan malas pasadas - dijo también george con el mismo toque de veneno

- mira George, yo sinceramente no creo que ella te quiera después de lo que le hiciste. Estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que me acabas de decir... vamos te espero a que te cambies- dijo la mujer

-¡katie¡Ya basta que no escuchaste , ya no te soporto . No estoy dispuesto a perder tiempo contiguo . No te quiero . Tú no me quieres eso esta claro¡Por que no buscas a Oliver a ver si ya recupero su hombría!- dijo george ya parado y totalmente rojo

- Hermione no te quiere ver y es lógico después de todo lo que le hiciste , crees que vendrá corriendo a perdonarte . Yo creo que no. sabes porque ...- decía Bell abriendo la puerta - por que cuando matas a un hijo lo matas todo - dijo bell tirando la puerta y dejando a George intrigado

El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente después de ella- que quieres decir con eso - grito

Katie se volteo echando humo y visiblemente molesta.- mi querido amorcito , que no te diste cuenta que hermione estaba embarazada...cuando plin( hizo un gesto con las manos) ...te descubrió - rápidamente como serpiente que vierte veneno desapareció .

* * *

Lamento mucha la tardanza , no tengo justificación valedera , dado que son muchos meses de sequía espero que les haya gustado el capitulo . espero que lo hayan entendido a cabalidad jejejeje. Bueno si tienen alguna queja comentario , advertencia o si quieren dejarme una sugerencia solo dejen un review y yo lo contestare … como lo voy hacer ahora

ariadna : que bueno que te haya gustado , por fin lo actualicé . espero que tengas oportunidad de seguir leyendo el fic . a pesar que fue hace mucho . jejeje cuídate

Ennaira Skywalker : hola hola! lamento muchísimo la demora , veras estoy en puros simulacros , y se me hace difícil escribir pero ya estaré agregando el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te siga gustando. Cuídate

K-rissLupin . hola hola! Lamento la demora L pero debes de saber que he estado muy ocupada muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario . espero que te guste el capitulo . muy pronto estaré agregando el próximo

Harrymaniatica : te prometo que no pasaran mil años para que agregué el próximo capitulo , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo . ya se verán nuevas cosas y mas personajes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el próximo Cáp.

Sharondenadel: hola , lamento la demora , en verdad si me pase al no continuarlo , espero que te guste el próximo capitulo , espero que te haya gustado este capitulo . Muchas gracias por tu cometario y si quieres pasarme alguna sugerencia solo házmela saber . Muchas gracias. Cuídate

Mikitoooo: hola! lo lamento en serio lo lamento . los simulacros me tiene al cuello :p espero que te guste el capitulo . me ha costado poder continuar este capitulo , mas que nada por el tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por tu comentario .

Alexa Krum: hola . antes que nada perdón por la demora , esta vez si me he pasado . espero que te haya gustado la historia . muchas gracias por el comentario . ya sabes si quieres dejarme alguna recomendación solo dímela que yo te la agradeceré. Bye

ELENA : hola Elena y antes de pedirte disculpa por los siglos que tarde en actualizar mi historia te quiero adelantar algo: como ya te habrás dado cuenta todavía no se puede predecir si terminara bien o mal. Jejeje .la hermione que relata la historia se encuentra en Rumania pero la historia todavía no ha terminada ….jejeje espero que te hay gustado el Cáp. y mil pero mil disculpas por tardarme . cuídate y mil gracias

Florencia : hola Florencia, pues si me dan ganas de dejar a ronnie solo , jejeje pero bueno el destino sabe dar justicia a todos . o almenos eso quiero yo :p . jejejeje . Ron esta seguro que hermione se quedara con el pero … su hermanito le hará entender ciertas cosas de la vida. Todavía no se puede predecir si todo esto acabara bien o mal . ya sabes quiero darle el suspenso a mi historia . Perdón y mil disculpas por tardarme en actualizar la historia , es que últimamente ando media volada y con los simulacros se me hace difícil escribir . mil gracias por tu comentario y si tienes alguna sugerencia solo dímela que estaré abierta a escucharla . bye y cuídate

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS , Y DENUEVO MIL PERDONES POR MI DEMORA . ESPERO PRONTO VER SUS COEMTARIOS DEL CAPITULO .MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

----à FRASE DE HOY_si alguien quiera a otra persona no tienes que hacerla sufrir para hacerla entender el amor _


	6. con gusto

**¿EN DONDE QUEDE?**

**_cap:6 CUANDO UN PERDON , NO SOLUCIONA UN CORAZON_**

* * *

_PERDON POR LA DEMORA . TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS SON DE J.K ROWLING , asi que no digan que no se los dije _

* * *

Siempre nos pasa, nos avisan que la caída duele, que nuestro bien esta muy lejos de donde creemos que esta, pero sin embargo hacemos caso omiso a estos avisos y nos encomendamos ala experiencia, no se si llamarlo autosuficiencia… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Punto de vista objetivo **_

_Dos semanas después del incidente de la madriguera _

Era otro día en la madriguera y hermione se levanto con una sonrisa en los labios, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ginny la miro así. Tan feliz. -No es bueno esto que te esta pasando -dijo la pelirroja seguida de un profundo silencio- por que lo dices dijo hermione saliendo de su cama con su habitual bata blanca

- tu ya lo sabes – repuso la pelirroja

- en realidad, no pensé que todo esto llegara a pasar – dijo hermione

- lo hiciste por que no podías por la presión, pero ya le dijiste a tu mama, así que no te puedes echar para atrás- repuso Ginny

-no se como decirle a harry, ron y en especial a george –musito hermione

- solo diles, será una buena salida para escapar de george- inquirió ginny

- yo no quiero escapar de nada –

- ya te he dicho que lo que rápido empieza rápido acaba, y tu relación con george no es la excepción

- creo que tendré que tomar una decisión- musito hermione

-mira, esto apareció en tu cama cuando me levante- dijo ginny dándole un paquete bien envuelto

-¿es para mi?- pregunto un tanto intrigada Hermione

-es obvio que si, es mas te diré quien te lo mando, fue George, es mi hermano, pero te lo digo claramente hermione. No te ilusiones que la caída del cielo al piso duele….- dijo ginny mirándola como solía hacerlo la señora Weasley cuando aconsejaba a sus hijos

- aprecio tu preocupación, pero no entiendo. Como no es que confíes en tu propio hermano- repuso hermione

- por una simple razón, es hombre y es joven, y por si fuera poco esta despechado, lo sabemos- dijo la pelirroja con un dejo de desesperación. Hermione no dijo nada mantuvo un silencio incomodo solo para que la pelirroja dijera

- muy bien… no digas que no te lo dije, voy a estar en el baño – dijo la pelirroja saliendo tras la puerta con una expresión de frustración

Hermione abrió el paquete cuadrado, con una mirada traviesa, buscando algún lugar donde sea más fácil poder abrirla, la abrió un tanto desesperada, un cofre y dentro de ella una caja más pequeña, abrió la carta. Era del puño y letra de George... preguntaba como había amanecido y otras cosa dulces que ya se habían vuelto de costumbre cada mañana (almenos por esa semana en la madriguera). Pero lo que era extraño era que junto ala carta estaba un cofre sin nada adentro, Releyó la carta y en letras casi indescifrables (por el pequeño tamaño) se leía –"te espero en el lugar de siempre y ala misma hora

" Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios e inmediatamente guardo la cara

* * *

-pudiste haber esperado las ganancias del mes – dijo fred, sirviéndose torpemente un vaso de leche

- no, seria lo mismo- dijo george metiendo las manos en su bolsillo

- vez, ahora tus objeciones y criticas ya no tiene objeción – refuto Fred

- cállate- dijo con una sonrisa George, mientras la menos de las weasley, es decir la única mujer, paso por la cocina con una mirada profunda a su hermano (una mirada criticona)

- buenos días.- dijeron al unisón los gemelos

- si, si. Buenos días – dijo ginny mientras tomaba un sorbo de sumo de naranja, para después irse al baño y perderse por el umbral de la puerta

-parece que a alguien tampoco le agrado la noticia – dijo fred mirando a su gemelo

-no le tenia que gustar a ella – repuso george

-ella también cree que las cosas con hermione van muy rápido – reitero fred

-ya te he dicho , a ella ni a harry le tenia que gustar – concreto George

-si, bueno¿Qué harás cuando Ron se de cuenta?

-Yo nada

-Estoy seguro que hará un escándalo

-En verdad crees que ron no se ha dado cuenta, claro que ha dado cuenta, Solo que todavía no lo cree, piensa que todavía puede influir sobre Hermione pero. no, no, no, no – dijo george moviendo su índice en forma de abanico ,mientras terminaba de servirse una taza de café

-¿ oye y mama?- pregunto Fred

-Se fue al ministerio para comunicarse por la chimenea de papa con charlie , por lo que escuche su Enamorada se accidento o creo que fue peor – repuso george un tanto preocupado

-Si , me contó papa ; al parecer la guerra civil que hay en Rumania esta cobrando sus primeras victimas – repuso Fred

-Mama siempre preocupada por sus retoños , esta tan pendiente de ellos , que ni siquiera quiere que se les acerquen mujeres- repuso george con una sonrisa

-Mama siempre pensó que hermione y ron, tu sabes, nosotros siempre le metíamos esas ideas en la cabeza, recuerdo cuando se lo planteamos la primera vez y casi le da un infarto –dijo Fred con una sonrisa. al parecer a George no le hizo mucha gracia pues se limito a decir un – aja…

--bueno hablando de imprudencias, espero que este listo para tu viaje con Angelina, es decir tu viaje de negocios – dijo George con su habitual risa sardónica.

-si, todo esta listo, Cancún nos espera, playas arena, sol, mar y algunos socios que quieran invertir en magia inteligente – dijo Fred sonriendo

- y cuando partes¿hoy o mañana?- pregunto george

- pensé que sabias, hoy día – dijo fred

- Tú y hermione por lo visto van a Salir hoy - dijo fred

- si, me dijo que tenía que contarme algo – contesto george

.- aaa

* * *

Te lo digo harry, ese seudo romance se acabara mas rápido que **Snitch en tus manos – **dijo ron despreocupado al máximo

como tu lo digas ron , pero no decías que ya no te importaba lo que pasara con hermione – dijo harry

-no, tiene razón. a mí no importa ese romance. pero te lo digo eso se va a acabar , mas rápido que tronada de dedos- reitero ron

Últimamente no te ves muy bien , pensé que cuando Lavander te pidiera ser su novio de nuevo , te pondrías mejor – repuso harry secándose la cabeza con una toalla

- si estoy bien, pero….

-No has hablado con George del tema hasta ahora. si hubieras enfrentado el tema. quizás las cosas se hubieran solucionado y probablemente el del romance seas tú.

-No me importa y ya te lo dije harry – contesto ron un tanto fastidiado

-Eso no me lo creo….- musito harry

Ron salio rápidamente de su habitación fastidiado por el ultimo comentario de harry, pues para variar tenia razón, Se había vuelto a involucrar y esta vez en serio con Lavander, y solo lo hacia para variar por despecho. Por que ahora hermione prefería a su hermano mayor, y todo por obra y gracia suya. No entendía como los hechos habían ocurrido tan rápido. ¿Que fue lo que les unió tanto¿Por que george y hermione ahora si se las ingeniaba bien? después de su reflexión pudo ver como una figura pasaba delante suya con una alegría y dulzura única. Si, era hermione su cabello era sujetado por una larga trenza, claro que algunos pelos en la cara llevaba una simple bata caminaba por los pasillos de la madriguera al parecer buscando algo,

-buenos días hermione- musito Ronald

- hola, ron?- dijo hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y sin rastro alguno de resentimientos

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto ron con signos evidentes de buscarle conversación

- muy bien – dijo hermione tras una sonrisa que para beneplácito del pelirrojo era la más hermosa ( según el mismo ) que había visto

-Ah- musito Ronald

-¿y tu?- pregunto hermione con la mirada en el suelo como buscando algo

-Yo muy bien , excelente – respondió ron con un ademán exagerado

-Mmm , bien – repuso hermione absorta en el piso

-¿ que estas buscando?-

-Nada, en realidad busco una pulsera me la dio mi mama , ah mira, dijo hermione sonriendo y agachándose para recoger algo – acá esta

-Ah,- musito Ronald –te conté que estoy saliendo con Lavander – pretendiendo sorprender ala castaña

-En realidad no , pero Lavander me lo dijo por carta , me advirtió que si me acercaba a ti convertiría mi cabello en nido de lechuzas , pero me tiene sin cuidado – repuso hermione con una sonrisa burlona

-Ah si ..-dijo Ronald mientras se aclaraba la garganta

-Ya sabes como es Lavander de insegura , bueno no la culpo – sentencio la castaña mirando fijamente a Ronald

-¿culparla de que?- pregunto Ron desentendido

-Bueno teniendo una enamorado que no sabe lo que quiere , yo me sentiría igual – dijo hermione sutilmente

-¿crees que no se lo que quiero?- le pregunto ron

- no creo ron , Eres un manipulador sin sentido ; no sabes lo que en realidad quieres , yo no soy nadie para juzgarte pero mucho daño ya has hecho ,solo para dejar las cosas heladas .- dijo hermione sin ninguna vergüenza . En realidad ese comentario dejo helado a ron ; no sabia que decirle . Si seguir con la discusión o pararla, tenia que hacer algo para llamar su atención , pero tampoco quería hacerla rabiar ; estaba entre en un pequeño dilema

- así de repente me dejaste de querer- dijo ron en forma de chillido . Hermione lo miro y repaso su rostro con nostalgia . Tenia razón lo quería ; pero no quería consigo a alguien que la utilizara ni la dañara .

-Ron te quiero , pero ya no de la forma que lo hacia antes . Me dolió lo que hiciste , me dolió que no me apoyaras , que no me escucharas , que no afrontaras la realidad . Yo te quiero . Pero de la misma forma que quiero a harry- repuso hermione algo confundida , sin saber a ciencia cierta si había dicho lo correcto

- ¿tan rápido se fue todo lo que sentías? Estas mintiendo .. Tu me quieres-repuso ron acercándose ala castaña con voz pausada y triste, pero ala vez con determinación

- no , tienes razón . Y ya te lo he dicho. te quiero y puede que tengas razón en eso que puede quererte un poco mas que a un amigo . Pero dime ¿Qué gano yo , con alguien que no puede dejar de mentir, con alguien que esta con una chica para sacarle celos a otra . Nunca fue mi intención lo de víctor , y creo que te quedo bien claro ¿no? . Pero sin embargo hiciste todo lo que hiciste ..- dijo hermione llorando

- estaba celoso- contesto Ronald

- pues ese jueguito tuyo –termino por empeorar las cosas

- no fue un jueguito, era un forma de recuperarte- sentencio ron

- manipulaste mis sentimientos, utilizaste a personas – chillo hermione

-¿ yo manipulador?

- ahora estas manipulando a Lavander o la estas utilizando , y me dices que no eres un manipulador- grito hermione

-Y que me dices de ti . Ahora estas muy contenta con mi hermano, cuando sabemos que estas utilizándolo para darme celos

- por favor Ronald, yo no soy como tú: frente al amor no hay opción – dijo hermione sin pensarlo

- ah .. Y por eso no hay mejor opción que George mi hermano – dijo Ron

- mira Ronald , en mi corazón no existen posibilidades . O quiero a alguien o no . George no es una posibilidad es un hecho

No era precisamente lo que Ron quería escuchar , Hermione había admitido que le gustaba su hermano , que posiblemente estaba saliendo con , que a pesar que lo quería ( a el) , reprimía su sentimiento por que según ella , iba a salir herida . Pero el que ahora salía herido era él, y no necesariamente por la castaña sino por el mismo . Todas sus mentiras lo habían alejado más de ella

Hubo un silencio largo entre los dos , Hermione se secaba las lagrimas ; mientras Ron no podía articular ni una sola palabra por el nudo en la garganta , de repente hermione se volteo y giro hacia el cuarto de chicas ( el cuarto de Ginny) y cuando ya se encontraba dando los primero s pasos ron dijo

-¿no hay alguna forma en que puedas perdonarme?

-Ya te perdone Ron , pero las cosas no salieron como tu imaginaste –

-Almenos podremos volver a ser la pareja de prefectos- dijo en tono nostálgico

-No lo creo – dijo hermione mirando al suelo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ronald

-Yo no se los había dicho , pero como tu estabas en el plan de evitarme , tome clases extras en hogwarts , ya termino los cursos corrientes y ahora estoy esperando la respuesta de la escuela de medí magos , ya no regresare a hogwarts , iré a Francia con mi mama , creo que eso es lo mas probable – musito hermione

Un temblor se apodero de ron, si antes no había llorado, ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-¿después de hoy, es probable que ya no nos veamos?- pregunto ron

- no tonto, quizás este el sábado en hogmesday, no se lo he dicho a harry todavía

- ¿de verdad te tienes que ir?

- se lo prometí a mi mama- repuso hermione

-ahh...-y sin mas ron abrazo fuertemente a hermione

* * *

**Punto de vista de George**

La estaba esperando , en el mismo lugar donde siempre son encontrábamos , bueno para ser exactos desde una semana , hacia un poco de frió , a decir verdad mucho frió , pero sin embargo yo la estaba esperando , me frotaba las manos con impaciencia , se suponga que debía estar conmigo desde hace una media hora , pero ella todavía no llegaba , me empecé a preocupar "no le habrá pasado algo" , "quizás se equivoco de ruta" – pensaba con impaciencia , sabia que en el bosque no era un buen lugar para encontrarnos , es más no teníamos por que escondernos . pero en la madriguera estaba mi mama y no quería que me invadiera con preguntas tontas . cuando estaba listo para ir a buscarla unos labios besaron tímidamente un mejilla

-llegaste ,pensé que te habías perdido – musite preocupado

-discúlpame , es que estaba arreglándome y sin darme cuenta se me paso la hora- repuso ella un poco sonrojada , llevaba un saco gris , unos mitones y gorra del mismo color .

-estas linda – repuso besando su frente

-gracias- dijo

-hoy día se fue Fred a centro América a hacer algunos negocios , se fue con Angelina espero que no lo distraiga- sentencio george

-si ojala que no lo distraiga tanto como yo lo voy a hacer contigo – dijo ella abrasándome y dejándome muy sonrojada , en realidad no entendía por que me ponía tan nervioso . por que comenzaba a temblar cuando juntaba su pecho contra el mío, nunca , ninguna chica había ocasionado esa clase se efectos , lo que no necesariamente es bueno

-¿ y adonde me vas a llevar ¿ - me pregunto con una candidez única

-Pues al lugar mas bello del mundo , almenos por este momento – murmure , le tape los ojos con una sola mano y con la otra simplemente nos tele transportamos a Hogmesgay

Le abrí los ojo , cuidadosamente , pero ella los seguía teniendo cerrados , no pudiendo rechazar una oportunidad así beso sus labios rasados con sumo cuidado de que no escapara , pero esa idea resultaba absurda en el momento que ella sujeto mi rostro para acariciarlo , algo que me dejo mas que feliz

-basta de interrupciones , entremos a la casa que la comida se enfría – repuse un tanto asombrado por la forma en que ella capturaba a mi boca

-mmm¡cocinaste!- dijo ella

-no , pero si me pides que lo haga lo haré –

-Que lindo – murmuró , mientras caminábamos al marco de la puerta de la tienda


	7. felon

¿EN DONDE QUEDE?

_nota: perdon por la demora , ahora ya estamos volviendo al punto inicial del fic , cuando George omienza el relato , solo fataque hermione termine de contar lo que paso para dar comienzo a la etapa actual, donde se desarrolla todo , osea lo mas interesante _

_---- por cierto -- los personajes no me pertenecen, solo...no ninguno . espero que disfruten el _fic

* * *

_**Cap 7 : "de un amor a un triste Felon"**_

No era bueno, tenia esa expresión en el rostro de cometer una atrocidad, lo identifico por que siempre que discutía con Ron lo hacia .esa expresión es su rostro era una atrocidad, pero la deje hablar con algo de temor. Estaba ansioso siseaba los dedos sobre la mesa adecuadamente arreglada y espere

- bueno y mama acaba de retomar una nueva relación seria, es por eso que me que pidió que fuere a visitarla, y yo se lo prometí- me dijo ella tratando de mirarme a los ojos pero sin obtener muy buen resultado, dado que sus ojos jugaban alas escondidas con los míos.

- bueno eso es bueno , veras a tu mama cuando acabes hogwarts , unas semanas le caerían bien a ella- repuse viéndole el lado bueno a la conversación

- no es precisamente unas semanas , y tampoco será a mitades del próximo año …

- explícate – dije acomodándome de mi asiento adquiriendo una poción recta sobre mi silla.

- veras adelante unos cursos, así que termine en hogwarts…, es por eso que ya no a Hogwarts. me quedare unas dos semanas más y partiré a Paris por un mes. bueno así era mi plan hasta que llegaste. me dijo con una casi sonrisa. sonreí mostrando mis dientes " hasta que llegaste" – sonaba

- eso quiere decir que te quedaras aquí ...- repuse sonriendo

- aja...-dijo mirándome sorprendida

- no creo que te guste la posada en hogmeday, es decir...podrías quedarte en este departamento o podrías acompañarme al callejón diagon….- repuse empalagoso cerca de su rostro mientras ella jugaba con los bordes de su vestido.

- Bueno me gusta este lugar , pero existen lugares mas bonitos , especialmente en los que George Weasley esta – dijo ella acercando su silla al costado de la mía

- Y que harás conmigo, no me dejaras abandonado con mi hermano, en una tienda de sortilegios. te advierto que es así soy capaz de cometer muchas locuras …

- Así como que …-murmullo sobre mi cuello , oliendo mi miedo

- Como … como...- decía mirando sus manos – no se me ocurre nada , que ya no haya hecho o que haré dentro de poco acercando sus manos a mi boca para besarlos

Se acerco mas a mi y me beso las orejas y revolvió mi cabello con una sonrisa traviesa.

-y que dices ¿vienes conmigo?- le pregunte

- y por que tu nos me acompañas... ¿por que no me acompañas?- me dijo frotando las manos contra mi rostro

- no tienes idea como quisiera ir pero para variar Fred viene dentro de un mes y no puedo dejar el negocio, perdóname – musite al ver la decepción en sus ojos

-bueno, entonces me quedare contigo, pero estas advertido me tienes que esperar aseadito, con un ramo de flores enormes y…sin esta camisa que llevas puesta – dijo ella riendo en mi oído

- si, si, si, lo que tu me pidas, pero regresas rápido

- ni siquiera me he ido, todavía me espera unas largas semanas en el numeró 94 del Callejón diagon

* * *

**++++++++++++++ES SOLO UN JUEGO MENOS Y ERROR MÁS++++++++++++++++++++**

-A que hora viene hermione , el tren se esta por ir – dijo un muy preocupado harry en los pasillos del expreso de hogwarts

-No te preocupes tiene que venir – dije yo un tanto triste

-¡Claro que tiene que venir!- me dijo harry casi gritándome, sentándose frente mió exhalando un poco preocupado

- como te fue con ella¿no habrán peleado de nuevo?- me pregunto

- si, hablamos. Me dijo que ya paso todo...-le dije un tanto parco

- y que te dijo – me pregunto harry

- que todo paso, que perdió todo interés en mi, es decir que no va seguir detrás de mi... como pensaba... es se va por otro camino

- bueno eso ya se veía venir con George

-no es el, soy yo – puntualice

- no entiendo

- créeme yo tampoco

- ¿cómo llevaras las cosas después de esto?

-nada será igual sin ella

-pero sigues siendo su amigo y esta hogwarts…no hay nada que no tenga solución- dijo el pasando su mano sobre mi hombre

- pues me ti las cuatro patas, y voy a afrontar mis errores, ella...- decía mientras una voz se acercaba a nuestro vagón

-hey hey ¡!- dijo desde la puerta del vagón hermione, no llevaba su uniforme como era habitual, tenia el cabello suelto y con una sonrisa grande en el rostro

- aquí estamos hermione- dijo harry sacando su cabeza al pasillo

- te lo dije – musite hacia harry mirando a hermione tratando de imitar su sonrisa pero sin muy buenos resultados, tenia los rizos completamente desordenados, traía sus habituales jeans y suéter.

- pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo harry a hermione que llevaba unos paquetes, sin embargo no llevaba maletas lo que de cierto modo harry de dio cuenta

-¿y tus cosas?- pregunto harry

- llevo todo lo que necesito- respondió ella en tono serio

-pues mi felicitaciones por que las mujeres siempre llevan demasiadas cosas... solo para que desafortunados y caballeros muchachos las carguen- respondió harry

- créeme no podrías cargar mis maletas ni queriendo, harry – sonrió ella

- ¿como que no?, quien llevaba tus libros a la sala común – respondió el

- solo lo hiciste una vez y fue por que te amenacé- respondió ella

- yo también lo hubiera hecho, si es que me amenazabas en pintar mi cabello-respondió con una sonrisa

- la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo chicos, vengo a despedirme- musito ella algo triste

-despedirte... ¿de quien?-dijo harry

- ¿no le contaste nada ron?- me dijo ella mirándome

- lo intente…

-ohh. Harry voy a partir para Francia, mi mamá me esta esperando – dijo ella

¿Y hogwarts?- pregunto harry

-ya lo termine... con todo lo que pasa adelante cursos y bueno… mi mamá esta mal , voy para Francia, estaré con ella por un mes , luego regreso pero para la academia me medi-magos- dijo hermione mirando a harry ya sentada

-ya veo , es por eso ...- decía mientras me miraba

- esto es para ustedes –dijo ella mientras nos daba unas cajas pequeñas

- y esto es …- dije yo

- es por si quieren comunicarse conmigo o por si yo me quiero comunicar con ustedes , es un medalla – respondió ella

-es como la que te di- respondió harry

-con la diferencia que esta medalla es reciproca ,si tu deseas comunicarme conmigo lo sabré. aparte que tu también tendrás una y ron también

- los quiero mucho chicos, pórtense bien, no se metan en problemas. y háganle caso a la profesora Macgonagall, y ¡¡estudien!! . los quiero- dijo ella lagrimeando mientras nos abrazaba simultáneamente

-¿cuando te vas? – pregunto harry

-Dentro de dos semanas- musito ella

-No seria mejor que fueras a Hogwarts , y después te vas- inquirí

-No , tengo cosas que solucionar.-dijo ella besando cada una de nuestras frentes

-Se los pido cuídense y de verdad no se metan en problemas…- dijo ella tras pararse para poder irse

-Adiós – respondió harry

-Adiós- dije yo

- -Adiós Ron ...adiós Harry …-dijo ella tras desaparecer de mis ojos

* * *

**€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€Travesura por realizar , mentiras que seguir€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€**

**_Punto de vista de hermione_**

- y como se lo tomaron, lloraron, patalearon, por que te robe-musito el mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, por el tupido callejón diagon

-mmm..- dije yo mientras aparaba mis pasos

- ¿que paso?- me sigio preguntando

- me preguntaron por que no me quedaba hasta que pasaran las dos semanas- respondí

- ¿y que les dijiste ¿- dijo el mientras corría detrás mió

-les dije que tenia asuntos pendientes –

- quien diría que nuestras prefecta vendría a mentirles a sus amigos- dijo el, para depuse jalarme y atrayéndome hacia el

- quien dijo que yo mentía – musite cerca de su oído, de verdad tengo asuntos pendientes- musite

- esos asuntos pendientes no tendrán que ver, con cierto chico apuesto de una genialidad increíble... y una sonrisa encantadora- respondió el

- no mas bien con un muchacho llamado George Weasley…- respondí

- es lo mismo…-dijo el sonriendo mientras intentaba besar mi nariz

- te quiero – dije abrasándolo

-y ahora que haremos – me pregunto

- podrías enseñarme tus nuevas bromas y sortilegios, eres muy buen inventor-le dije sonriendo

-tengo una idea podríamos ir ala tienda y hacer travesuras - respondió el

- ya hablamos de eso, es mejor esperar…- respondí

- es verdad , ya le dimos un buen adelanto ..- me dijo sonriendo

Después caminar en círculos, por fin llegamos al tienda, había buen numero de gente dentro e ella pero a diferencia de otras veces la mayoría de compradores eran varones adultos.

-¿los estas atendiendo bien, Verity?- dijo George a una chica de cabellera rubia

- hola musite al verla, ella con una sonrisa me respondió el saludo , al parecer estaba muy ocupada

- Agust, por favor atiende al señor- señalo george aun joven trigueño, mientras el muchacho movía su mano saludándome

- ¿por que hay tanta gente?- le pregunte, mientras respondía al saludo del chico

- todavía vienen por los guantes protectores y por las varitas recargadas- me dijo en voz baja

- ¿son del ministerio?- pregunte

-si, al parecer hay un rebrote morfifago en el sur , es mínimo , pero siempre compran acá-me dijo mientras me llevaba ala caja

- tu eres buena en números, quiera que me ayudaras con esto – me dijo señalando un libro

- quieres que te ayude a sacar cuentas?-pregunte , viendo que la mayoría de hombres se retiraban del local

- aja..- musito el

- bueno , dije jalando un lápiz que estaba en la mesa presurosa a sacar cuentas

-pero antes , tenemos que subir , la casa esta toda sucia…- dijo el sonriendo

-subir… que flojera..- musite

* * *

Se habían cumplido ya las dos semanas, era mi ultimo día en el numeró 24 del callejón diagon, las tardes en el departamento eran lindas junto a el , a veces íbamos a las plazas mugles a jugar con un que otro niño . ya por las noches atendíamos a algunos clientes o a veces íbamos al laboratorio de bromas , fue ahí donde me lleve una sorpresa al saber que george era una magnifico inventor , no es que no lo sabia , era que no sabia la magnitud del asunto. Fueron las dos mejores semanas después de mucho tiempo

Pero fue el ultimo día ,el día d ….

-eso es chantaje…-dije mientras George me abrazaba

-yo lo llamaría persuasión- dijo el detrás de mi

-de verdad tengo irme, sabes que si pudiera me quería mas tiempo contiguo- dije

- bueno entonces tendré que guardarme mis besos y dejarlos por ahí…-musito el

-o vamos.. se van a echar a perder, si me los das de una buena vez se desperdiciaran - dije sonriendo

- pareces tener buenos argumentos…-masculló, para después besarme lentamente .

Casi no había gente dentro del local, no había muchas ventas a esa hora y podíamos tomarnos ciertas atribuciones. Cuando sin pensar sonó las campanillas detrás de la puerta .

-¿nos van a atender?- dijo algo parecido a una mujer , para ser sinceros era Kattie estaba acompañada por Oliver que se veía sonrojado por el tono que hizo su enamorada. Lo le hice mucho caso, por que George tampoco se había dado cuenta, pero tuvo que volverse hacia ellos

- Sortilegios Weasley les da las bienvenida- dijo el sin darse cuenta que era ella, pero al hacerlo se puso rígido como una piedra por unos segundos.- que los trae por acá- pregunto desentonando

- Comprar , no te parece – dijo ella con una cuota de arrogancia que me hacia recordar a Malfoy .

- -¿Parece que te esta yendo bien en los negocios George?- dijo Oliver amigablemente y con una sonrisa sincera que George malinterpreto

- -A mi siempre me va bien – inquirió el desafiantemente, como si Oliver lo hubiera insultado

- -Siempre supimos que seria un éxito- agrego Oliver

- -Eso es cierto – repuse yo saliendo tras la espalda de George , al parecer George estaba muy incomodo y no quería que me dejara ver

- Granger- dijo Bell muy sorprendida

- Hola- musite yo algo ruborizada a los dos

- ¿ no deberías estar en Hogwarts?- me pregunto Oliver

- Adelante cursos –respondí escuetamente

- ahh… ¿ me parece o están saliendo?-pregunto bell

- si, desde hace un mes-dijo George sin intimidarse mas bien como haciendo hincapié en sus ultimas palabras

- no creo que tu hermano se la halla tomando muy bien-dijo kattie

- kattie..-susurro Oliver

- pues lo tomo bien – dije yo

- hee.. vinimos por un juego de plumas y cámaras fotografías muggles-repuso Oliver al notar el ambiente hostil, rápidamente George alisto el pedido

- bueno.. fue un placer – dijo bell

- si lo mismo decimos – replico George mientras la miraba con detenimiento

- adiós – repuso Oliver sujetando la cintura de su enamorada.

- será mejor que yo también me vaya repuse mirándolo

- no…- dijo el jugando con mi cabello

- si, mi mama me espera- dije empezando a besar su quijada

- un día mas… -me pido el

- no sabes cuanto quisiera que fue una semana mas, pero es mi mama…

- esta bien – dijo el besándome

- no quieres que te lleve?- me pregunto

- No, me apareceré en el ministerio de relaciones exteriores - musite

- Esta bien - repuso el

- Te escribiré , te quiero mucho , note portes mal , no hagas travesuras , escríbeme tu también y no le hagas renegar a tu mama , . te quiero repuse nuevamente , todo para que el solo me dijera –Adiós

* * *

ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegue a Francia mi mama salto de alegría , al parecer le había ido muy bien en aquel país , su mirada triste había cambiado notablemente y esto para variar tenia nombre y nombre de hombre. mi mama se había comprometido con un hombre de negocios que para mi sorpresa, tenia conocimiento del mundo mágico ,pues por un tiempo trabajo con el primer ministro de su país y necesariamente se tuvo que enterar . Muy a lo contrario de lo que imagine Louis ( por que así se llamaba)se mostraba encandilado con la magia. Intentaba hacer trucos de magia para sorprenderme , pero … bueno de cierta manera me hacia recordar a ron.

Mi mama me entrego una tonelada de cartas de mi papa , al parecer había querido comunicarse conmigo después que me entere que tenia otra familia , en realidad estaba muy decepcionada , es por eso que no le escribía , pero a insistencia de mi mama le entre una carta de navidad pasada . Febrero se acercaba y muy pronto regresaría a Londres . una de esas tardes mire mi medallón y estaba cambiando de color , es cuando supe que ron quería saber de mi , es por eso que presurosa le escribí una carta para que avisarle de mi llegada .. quien diría que sin esa carta ahora probablemente este muerta.

ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ººººººººººººº ºººººººººº

* * *

**_Punto de vista de George _**

Era cierto la extrañaba y mucho , pero ella me escribía diariamente ,sentía como si fuera que me hablara, las noches se hacían largas desde hace un tiempo . y fue cuando la tentación toco a mi puerta , una tentación que llevaba puesto una minifalda roja y unos tacones demasiamos altos , y con sus besos envenados ,casi como si hubiera bebido alguna pócima . Hermione llegaría la próxima semana y no sabia como decirle que kattie había regresado conmigo , como le diría que lo sentía .

" mira hermione , una noche vino Katie y me dijo que me seguía queriendo , y por eso dejo a Oliver , veras yo pensándolo bien no deje de quererla , lo de nosotros fue una equivocación un mal entendido , quizás confundimos nuestros sentimientos . Simplemente estábamos despechados. No supimos controlar nuestras hormonas, y como yo estaba falta de cariño, es decir estábamos falta de cariño entendimos mal lo que era una relación de verdad"- no eso era muy fuerte … quizás …

"hermione, no quise llegar hasta acá , pero es como me siento , tu has sido buena y todo , pero creo que o te merezco yo … estoy con kattie"- sencillamente no ¡

"desde el principio tuve un presentimiento, lo nuestro no era correcto, las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas , no las pensé quizás fue por eso , lamento mucho decir que mi hermana tenia razón ,pero no creo que seamos los indicados . Aparte he regresado con kattie"- no era tarea fácil decirle a hermione

- ¿ya pensaste como se lo vas a decir?- dijo kattie acariciando mi rostro

- No , creo que me será muy difícil decirle , después de todo lo que paso – repuse

- Hay amor, ya te explique que estaba ciega y que me sentí presionada por Angelina y fred , ya sabes que cuando se meten en una relación es difícil.- dijo ella

- ¿ estas segura que estas enamorada de mi?-le pregunte

- o de Oliver solo fue un error , de verdad yo solote quiero a ti , y no habrá día que te demuestre cuanto te quiero- susurro a mi oído , mientras me jalaba hacia el deposito detrás de la tienda .

- Quiero que lo compruebes susurre también

- por si no te has dado cuenta es San Valentín-dijo ella

-por si no te has dado cuenta toda la tienda esta ordenada con corazones, repuse to mientras besaba su cuello

La ropa fue cayendo por inercia , su manos atrevidas empezaban un viaje exótico seguramente ella lo conocía de pies a cabeza . cuando apenas comencé a desprenderme del pudor y las gotas de sudor comenzaban a salir. sus besos agitados se escudaban entre chillidos y fue cuando mi verdadera pesadilla comenzó , Hermione estaba mirándonos había adelantado su regresada, seguramente o para darme una sorpresa , traía una caja , podía ver como temblaba , pero lo hacia de una manera particular no había rastro de rabia ni indignaron , solo habían en su rostro unas gotas de lagrimas.

- déjame explicarte – intente decir , pero ella ya me había tirada en la cara lo que era un paquete , para después marcharse con paso firme y sin decirme ni una sola palabra.


	8. error

_**¿En donde quede?**_

**cap8- Arrepentidos**

* * *

La respiración se me entrecortaba, a ritmo que corría, pero no me importaba, solo tenia ganas de grita y llorar .me lo habían advertido ..."lo que rápido empieza , rápido acaba"-decía mi mente a mil por hora mientras seguía corriendo por las calles congeladas. Me dolía la cabeza , los ojos estaban hinchados , mis manos estaban frías , pero por alguna razón yo tenia mi pecho caliente , probablemente de la rabia y la frustración . Me detuve en un pino , cerca al cabeza de cerdo , era de tarde, habían muchas parejas caminando cariñosamente , rápidamente. reconocía a varios alumnos de Hogwarts.. Lavander, Parvati, Nott, Susan Boens .. Ernie.., muchos.

-Hermione!-dijo una voz detrás de mi. Era Ron , tenia el rostro preocupado , también estaba agitado , y con estragos en su voz ,sostenía de su pecho a su mano la cadena que le había regalado. Fue entonces cuando nuevamente rompí en llanto, y el sin mucho reclamo me queriendo abrigarme

- me lo advirtieron .. me dijeron,, y yo...- lloraba y lloraba , nunca antes lo había hecho de ese modo , siempre he sido bastante orgullosa , pero simplemente no podía con mi alma.-.. fui una tonta.. el esta con Katie -probablemente estaba incontenible puesto que ron hacia todo lo posible por seguir abrazándome , pero le costaba

-tranquilízate , Hermione.. , respira..-decía Ron en los ratos que me quedaba sin aire ..Tenia su mano apoyada en espalda , haciendo círculos para calentarme.

Un nudo en el vientre , un dolor indescriptible opacaba su tristeza, miro fijamente Ron , Había dejado de llorar . miro al pantalón y sentí como un chorro caliente se derramaba sobre mi muslo derecho. supe en ese momento que era Sangre...

* * *

-usted es el enamorado de la señorita Granger-dijo una medimaga mientras posaba su mirada sobre mis ojos , a decir verdad me hacia recordar a mi madre cunado sabia que había cometido una gran metida de pata.

-si yo soy..-mentí , sabia que Hermione no estaba bien , y si decía que era solamente su amigo no me darían la información que necesitaría

-La señorita Granger ahora esta bien..-repaso mi rostro como si quisiera contarme algo

-¿sabia usted que estaba embarazada?- pregunto , no tenia aire para contestarle ,estaba pálido como la nieve que caída detrás de la ventana.

-no-musite sorprendido , estaba claro que el estúpido de mi hermano había cometido una de las mas gran estupideces de la historia de la familia Weasley.

-lo que tuvo Hermione , fue una amenaza de aborto , felizmente la trajo a tiempo ..-sonrió de lado la mujer

-la puedo ir a ver , necesito verla..-respondí , solo quería verla y estar con ella , no quería nada mas .

- si esta en la habitación 206 , no la altere , en su estado tiene que estar en completo reposo. Por lo que supe no tiene familiares.. así Que usted es lo mas cercano , cuídela..- respondió ella señalándome cual era la puerta.

0--0-oo--0--oo-0---ooo--0--ooo---0--o-0-o-0-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o-o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o-o-o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o-o-o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o-o-o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o-o-o-o0o-o0o0o-o0o-o-0-o0o-o0o-

¿Que podía hacer ?nada.. .Ella estaba ahí echada mirando ala ventana , había dejado de llorar pero su mirada un denotaba tristeza y frustración. Me acerque con sumo cuidado , conocía a Hermione sabia que estaba herida y que en estos momentos no era bueno increparle errores, tampoco lo quería hacer .. lo único que había hecho ella era enamorarse.

-¿como te sientes?- pregunto ella mirándome , había volteado su mirada solo para verme temblar

-no importa como me sienta ,lo importante es como estas tu .Me imagino que a ti también te choco la noticia.-respondí acercándome a su cama , estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama , mirándola con detenimiento.

-la noticia... ya la sabia , en Francia me entere...-sonrió de lado con ternura.

-¿has pensado que vas a hacer?-pregunte nervioso. quería decirle que podía contar conmigo , que si era necesario yo asumirá todo ,todo.. por que la amaba y a decir verdad la sigo amando

-pues por lo pronto comprar pañales-sonrió de nuevo -Tenia pensado contárselo a George cuando lo viera , pero cuado llegue me di con la sorpresa que se estaba revolcando con Katie -Hermione ya no lloraba , tenia una voz fría un dolor que se denotaba en su mirada.

Ira .. eso era ira .. . Se estaba acostando con Katie mientras Hermione estaba visitando a su madre, tenia ganas de golpearlo , de sacarle todos los dientes de un derechazo.

-fui con una caja donde estaba mis análisis y unos cuantos nuevos inventos , pero cuando me di cuenta de con quien estaba se lo tire en la cara .De repente hasta ya se haya enterado de que paso ...

-¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunte

- tu vas a terminar Hogwarts, esa es tu responsabilidad..-acaricio mi rostro sonriendo.,,

- ¿pero y tu? yo no te voy a dejar aquí sola.. Podemos ir a Austalia , ahí la comunidad mágica esta necesitando a jóvenes magos , creo que nos aceptaran , podemos decir que somos una familia joven .. creo que nos ira muy bien , tu puedes seguir estudiando y yo también ...-decía yo , hablaba y hablaba

-no , Ron . tu tienes que seguir con tus sueños..- lo que no sabia ella con claridad , era que mis sueños era estar con ella

-he llamado a Remus...-Hermione me miro , y jalo de mi pecho el medallón que ella me había regalado -veo que funciono...- sonrió de nuevo , ya sin su sonrisa candida y alegre...

-va a venir..-susurre

- No , ya vine...- dijo una voz atrás de mi. Era el profesor Lupin ,Su mirada se clavo en Hermione , y ella solo atino a sonreír o algo parecido

-pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo- musite viendo a Hermione

- si lo se - respondió ella

- creo que lo mas saludable , es que vayas a la guarnición de Rumania , ahí estarás en reposo..- Remus se puso al costado de Hermione revisando su temperatura

-¿te sientes bien?

-no-respondió ella - me duelen cosas que nunca antes me había dolido...-escuche decirle .

- si, bueno , se lo que se siente ... . Estarás en logística . en la misma misión que rechazaste-sonrió Remus

- si , creo que la aventura se alejara de mi vida un buen tiempo- atino a decir...

* * *

No se nada de ella desde que el incidente de San Valentín .. meses después me entere de mi paternidad por la propia boca de Katie , justo en el momento que la dejaba para buscar a Hermione , ella misma me dio la caja de los análisis ,ella misma me dijo que Hermione estaba en algún momento embarazada de mi.

**_Flash Back _**

_-ya llegue - dijo una voz en el marco de la puerta _

_- te estaba esperando, hay una reunión de la nueva fundación que llega y solo Irán los dueños de el centro comercial. Va a ser esplendido, haaa y mas tarde iremos al cumpleaños de Andrés parker, ya sabes siempre estuvo encanto con las bromas que hacían en la escuela .y solo van las personas mas importante s. lo vez estas progresando mi amor, pronto ya te podrás independizar de tu hermano y al fin viviremos solos sin la supervisión de tu hermano- habla a mil por hora una mujer de cabello negro y vestida seductoramente. Un vestido rojo hasta la mitad del muslo, con un pronunciado escote _

_-justo de eso te quería hablar -dijo el muchacho sentarse en el sofá _

_-¿que, ya te vas a separar de tu hermano?- dijo la mujer en tono esperanzado _

_- no, bueno en parte si - dijo el muchacho un tanto vacilante _

_- entonces...- dijo la mujer acercándose al hombre _

_- no voy a ir a ninguna de esas reuniones- dijo por fin como si algo lo aliviara _

_- no puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad- dijo la mujer en tono de tragedia _

_- no, tu no puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ahí estarán hombres con mucha mas fortuna, ricos, famosos... todo lo que siempre quisiste aparte del quidditch. Dijo el chico pelirrojo tranquilamente _

_La mujer no dijo nada una breve risa inundo la habitación. -¿haber si entiendo me estas dejando? - dijo la, mujer en tono de broma _

_- he...yo no diría dejando, por que no te tuve como se debería .yo diría que te estoy pidiendo que te alejes, pero eso si bien lejos. Me ha tomado tiempo darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, y la verdad solo fuiste una chica mas a la que no ame en serio - dijo George _

_-mmm... esto no tiene que ver con esa muchachita... la que cambiaste por estar conmigo - dijo la mujer en tono maléfico _

_- tu siempre tan audaz. Pero no la cambie por ti, o bueno por lo que eres... sino por que las hormonas nos juegan malas pasadas - dijo también George con el mismo toque de veneno _

_- mira George, yo sinceramente no creo que ella te quiera después de lo que le hiciste. Estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que me acabas de decir... vamos te espero a que te cambies- dijo la mujer _

_-¡Katie ¡Ya basta que no escuchaste , ya no te soporto . No estoy dispuesto a perder tiempo contiguo . No te quiero . Tú no me quieres eso esta claro ¡ por que no buscas a Oliver a ver si ya recupero su hombría!- dijo George ya parado y totalmente rojo _

_- Hermione no te quiere ver y es lógico después de todo lo que le hiciste , crees que vendrá corriendo a perdonarte . Yo creo que no. sabes porque ...- decía Bell abriendo la puerta - por que cuando matas a un hijo lo matas todo - dijo Bell tirando la puerta y dejando a George intrigado _

_El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente después de ella- que quieres decir con eso - grito _

_Katie se volteo echando humo y visiblemente molesta.- mi querido amorcito , que no te diste cuenta que Hermione estaba embarazada...cuando plin( hizo un gesto con las manos) ...te descubrió - rápidamente como serpiente que vierte veneno desapareció no sin antes dejarle en el piso una caja. _

**_fin del Flash Back _**

ya son mas de seis meses desde que aquello los análisis dicen que ella tenia un mes, así que probablemente los análisis se los haya hecho en Francia , lugar que por cierto he visitado en mas de diez veces , tan solo buscándola. Le pregunte a Ginny , a mi madre , a los de la orden , pero ninguno me da razón de su paradero , es mas ni siquiera pueden hablar conmigo mas de una oración , y eso cuando es estrictamente necesario , en especial con Ron ... la ultima vez que lo vi , salí con un ojo morado

-Bueno hermano , creo que ya terminado el análisis de mercado , podemos inaugurar nuestra tienda en la India , ya veras como destrozamos en el mercado al igual que en centro América -sonrió Fred con entusiasmo

-si es genial- musite algo alegre , habíamos incrementado nuestras ventas un doscientos por ciento en el ultimo mes

- hombre .. que desde hace tiempo con la cara larga- respondió Fred mirándome

- no te hagas que ya sabes por que es ...-me sobe los ojo con frustración

-si lo se , pero estando así no vas a encontrar ni a ella ni a tu hijo .. que para estas épocas debe estar en sexto mes- sonrió el de forma bonachona

- sexto mes y yo lejos de ella...-tire las pocas hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio

- la verdad es que fuiste un imbecil ... pero al menos descubriste que ella no era tu compañera del despecho sino que ella era de verdad la mujer para ti , aunque eso..

-pero yo siempre la $/(/& -dije con desesperación

-por que no simplemente le cuentas a mama, seguro que ella sabe algo, estoy segura que ella debe tener algún paradero de Hermione, ya vez lo metiche que es... le dices que la quieres y que va a ser abuela de nuevo y listo!

-a este paso tendré que decírselo...


	9. Rosmary

**¿En Donde quede?**

_¿En donde quede? _

_¿En donde estoy yo? _

_¿Quien es el culpable de esta situación? _

_¿Por qué no soy más, el dueño de ti?_

_¿Por qué te sigo preguntando si se que voy a sufrir?_

_**Cap 9- Rosmary**_

Mamá , el la primera palabra que pronuncia un bebe , y es signo de necesidad de amor, de desprendimiento , y de una magia incontrolable e perceptible a toda alma humana. Lo debía de saber perfectamente , no quería perder ese momento tan especial, esas silabas, pero sin duda tampoco quería faltar a su primer Papá .

-Lo siento hijo , pero a mi tampoco me lo han dicho . En cuanto me entere que el hijo de Hermione era tuyo ,le pregunte a todo mundo en la orden , pero no me quisieron decirlo.. lo único que pude averiguar , es que casi pierde al niño…- dijo la mujer quien veía a su hijo llorar , nunca su candido Hijo había derramado lagrimas con el dolor que ahora sentía.

-eso lo se-se limpio las lagrimas que vertían sus ojos – fue mi culpa, ella me vio con Katie Bell ,soy de lo peor..- especto con odio así mismo

-no digas eso.., hijo , un error lo cometemos todos , el tuyo fue tener algo con Hermione ,cuando no la querías…-resoplo la mujer –pero se que tu quieres a ese niño y…

-es que yo si la quiero…- Miro a los ojos de su madre . Una madre siempre nota el cambio en los brillos , el dolor en las sombras …la tristeza en el corazón de un hijo

-el único que se me ocurre a quien le puedes preguntar es a Ronald-sobo el hombro de su hijo

-sabes perfectamente que Ron ,no me lo a ha querer decir mamá…-dijo con voz nasal George

-tendrás que pedírselo ,hijo , no me pidas que hable con el , que ya lo he intentado pero ya sabes como quiere a Hermione. Teme que le vuelvas a hacer daño- La señora hizo un gesto muy particular como un "no lo culpo"

-tengo que hablar con ella sea como sea-suspiro el.

lalalala…lalala..-se escuchaba un tarareo , era Ron , quien estaba portando unas maletas no muy grandes

¿Ron?-pregunto su madre al verlo entrar a la cocina sin ni siquiera saludar

Madre.. buenos días,- dijo el obviando la presencia de su hermano

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto su madre

Pues a disfrutar de mis vacaciones antes que empiece la academia .. No estaré por mas de tres meses…- dijo el escuetamente mientras se servia una taza de café

Tengo que hablar contiguo- dijo George , alzando el rostro

Será mejor que me retire, buena suerte hijo – la mujer se empinó para darle un beso a su hijo , al no poder alcanzarlo , este tuvo que agacharse –adiós mamá , me despides de papá… - Molly se retiro de la cocina no sin antes tocar el hombro derecho de George ,,sin duda una señal de empatía

No pienso hablar contigo- dijo Ron mientras tomaba otro poco de café

Claro que vas a hacerlo ..- dijo con ira contenida

Mas vale que te tranquilices- dijo con voz impersonal Ron

Dime donde esta , quiero saber donde está Hermione…-dijo sin mucho tino el pelirrojo mayor

No quiero … -dijo dando otro sorbo

George se paro con violencia de la silla , y a pesar de ser unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño que Ron , lo sujeto del rostro , con una expresión de ira y desesperación.

-quiero que me lo digas- estaba claro que George no tenia ni siquiera una pizca de tino , nadie podría juzgarlo , desde hacia mas de seis meses que no veía a Hermione ni a su hijo- quiero ver, quiero saber como esta mi hijo

-no te lo diré, ella no te quiere ver…le haces daño-Ron estaba visiblemente molesto , sus cejas juntas las manos sobre las manos de George… Rápidamente y sin muchos problemas Ron aparto a su hermano con violencia

-tu que sabes …-escupió el gemelo de Fred

-que sabré… ¿no? Yo la vi desangrarse cuando te vio con Bell, si no la hubiera encontrado quizás no estaría esperando al niño…¿y me vienes a decir que sabré yo?- Era claro que Ron considera un cínico a su hermano

-ron … quiero verla…-dijo ya en tono suplicante

-y yo quisiera retroceder el tiempo y que esa historia nunca pasara.. pero eso es imposible ..¿sabes?-Dijo ron mirándolo con algo de compasión – tu no la quisiste como ella se lo merecía… estoy seguro que Hermione te dejara conocer al bebe , pero por ahora no te le acerques .. puedes matar a tu hijo …como la última vez que lo hiciste.

_**--------------------------------ooo0000ooo---------------------------------**_

que no , de verdad , estoy bien Hermione , contigo aquí no tengo por que extrañar a mi mama- dijo una voz tras una castaña la cual lucia una inmensa barriga

-te estoy avisando que esa quemadura no es para dejarla de lado , se te puede infectar , no eres el hombre de acero-dijo Hermione , caminando tras Charlie Weasley

-Entre tú y Maggy , me van a volver loco-decía el pelirrojo , dejándose socorrer , le entrego el brazo quemado y a castaña con cuidado uso una poción .

-con la diferencia que yo no me quiero casar contigo – se burlo ella tomando con más fuerza el brazo de su compañero de trabajo .

-yo no soy Dragón que se deje casar…-murmuró el pelirrojo de forma autosuficiente

-en eso tiene razón , eres una pobre conejo que será casado –sonrió ella

-vale no seré cazado ,por que estoy planeando cazarla primero- confeso con una media sonrisa

-vaya , vaya… el Weasley mas difícil …Cuando se entere Ron no te la vas a acabar-decía la castaña vendándolo

-a propósito , mañana vine para acá ¿no?-pregunto con curiosidad

-si ,estará de vacaciones unos tres meses y en ese tiempo vendrá. Le dije que no era necesario ,pero lo obstinado no se lo quita ni Merlín.-dijo Hermione

-se ve que esta enamorado de ti hasta el tuétano – dijo con una mirada entre triste y alegre.

-no debería, tiene el sabe que conmigo no hay un futuro claro para el –Hermione se detuvo un momento –debe ser doloroso …aun más para el .

- no se ira Hermione, lo conozco desde que nació. Que no te extrañe si te vuelve a pedir matrimonio-murmuró el pelirrojo.

-no estoy segura de que lo vuelva a hacer..-dijo convencida

-hay Hermione tu no aprendes ..-matizo una sonrisa picara

-vale ¿y cuando le piensas pedir matrimonia a Maggy? Que yo sepa ni siquiera le has pedido que sea tu enamorada-se burlo la castaña vendando a su amigo.

- si te lo cuento estropearías todo…

-No creo , Hermione nunca a estropeada nada-Harry cruzaba la puerta de la pequeña oficina de la castaña

-¿Harry?-preguntaron al unisón los dos

-si ,el mismo que viste y encanta-sonrió con aires de galán

-harry..-Hermione salio directo hacia el para darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente…

-ya Hermione…-decía Harry sonriendo – parece que estamos creciendo- dijo tocando el vientre de Hermione

-hola Harry-saludo Charlie con apretón de manos

-¿Qué tal?-respondió este

- y se puede saber ¿Por qué estas acá?-pregunto Hermione

-¿quieres que me vaya?-pregunto haciéndose el dolido

-no para nada- sonría ella

-bueno Remus me encargo que recogiera los informes que estabas haciendo, y también me una orden-dijo Harry sentándose en una silla , mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo

-los informe , ya están listos desde hace semanas.., aquí están- dijo Hermione buscando en su escritorio , y entregándole algunas carpetas…-¿pero cual es tu misión?- volviendo su mirada hacia su amigo de la infancia

-me dijo , me ordeno explícitamente : que me encargara que dejaras de trabajar .. por dios Hermione tienes mas de seis meses de embarazo.. cuando nazca tu hijo el mismo resolverá los casos..-dijo Harry con voz histriónica

lo mismo le digo… pero tu la conoces mejor que yo- sonrió Charlie

venga veámonos para tu departamento –ordeno Harry

oigan... Es que me aburró , aquí estoy bien ..-renegó la castaña…

_**--------------------------------ooo0000ooo---------------------------------**_

-Lo siento mucho Hermano , pero a mi tampoco me han dicho nada , Ginny ni siquiera quiere tocar el tema y mucho menos Ron … lo único que pude escuchar , fue que Hermione esta bien , aplacer casi pierde al bebe- dijo Fred doblando unos pergaminos.

-eso también lo se , hable con Ron. Pero no me dijo nada , te juro que casi le pego … pero ya sabes en el físico no doy cátedra..-sonrió tristemente- ella no me quiere ver , lo único que me consuela fue lo que dijo Ron

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Fred dejando lo que estaba haciendo , tan solo para mirar a su hermano , el cual estaba sentado en la sala de estar..No tenia buen aspecto , no había dormido durante semanas , si no estaba trabajando estaba tras Hermione…

-me dijo que ella , Hermione, nunca alejaría al niño de mi-George embozo una sonrisa

-¿niño? Acaso ya sabes el sexo de bebe?-pregunto Fred

-no-susurro- pero ya tengo pensado los sobre sea cual fuere el sexo del bebe… es mas he estado trabajando en sus camisetas para cuando vayamos a su primer partido de Quidditcht

-si , Hermione claro que te dejara conocer al bebe, lo que dudo mucho es que ella quiera volver a tener algo contiguo , lo de ustedes fue demasiado rápido . Ella te amo y tú también , solo que te diste cuenta demasiado tarde-Fred se acercó a su hermano

-se lo que piensas..nunca pensaste que me enamoraría de ella ¿verdad?-leyó el pensamiento de su gemelo

- se nota que somos gemelos-sonrió tristemente

_**--------------------------------ooo0000ooo---------------------------------**_

Era todavía de noche , habían pasado ya dos mese desde que Ron se había instalado en el departamento de Hermione rechazando por completo el cuarto que le había ofrecido Charlie. Y es que era natural que Ron prefiriera estar junto a ella , ella estaba embarazada, ella estaba sola, ella había sido su único amor…. Claro que tenia que estar con ella.

-¿y cuando va a estar listo?-pregunto Hermione oliendo los spaghetti que Ron estaba cocinando

-pues ya están cocidos , lo único que falta es terminar la salsa ,- decía Ron desde la cocina

-te estas demorando – dijo en ella casi con voz mandona

-vale , lo bueno se hace esperar..-dijo con algo de arrogancia

-esperar… tenemos hambre- dijo Hermione con voz algo distorsionada

- hey , hey … me parece que estas comiendo algo antes de la cena-Ron encarno una ceja desde la cocina , mientras Hermione se encontraba frente al televisor viendo discoveri chanel.

- no .. para nada- paso rápidamente lo que estaba comiendo. Ron salio rápidamente de la cocina corriendo hacia la sala .

-¡¡Hermione!! Estas comiendo … y todavía galletas de chocolate- reclamo el

-diablos… es que teníamos hambre.. y ya sabes que Karl

-ya te he dicho que es niña- dijo Ron observando el vientre de Hermione

- es verdad que tu quieres una niña..-recordó Hermione

-si, ya sabes la única niña Weasley es Ginny… Me gustaría que hubiera otra Weasley-sonrió para si

-¿y si es niña como la llamare? Ronalda…-bromeo ella

-Rosmary… como tu mamá, todavía recuerdo cuando vino, nunca pensé que nadie cocina mejor que mi mama hasta que conocía a mi s... Rosmary…-suspiro con añoranza.

-Hay Ron hace solo una semana que se fue mi mama y ya estas extrañando su comida- Hermione miraba a su amigo

-bueno…-Ron se volvió a la cocina, sirviendo ya la cena.- por eso ahora cocina, y se sobre entiende que cocino mejor que tu…- se burlaba de ella mientras Hermione ponía los individuales y los cubiertos sobre la mesa de madera.

-hay Ron… nunca cambias- dijo ella mientras Cogía un cubierto y intentaba dar la primera cucharada

-haber dime… como está mi maravillosa comida – Ron observó a Hermione, nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, tan feliz (entre su drama), tan radiante…

Hermione sintió algo tibio entre sus piernas, sin duda era un liquido y tras el una contracción que la puso en blanco...

-Hermione ¿estas bien?-preguntó un asustado Ron

- se me ha roto la fuente- dijo casi sin aire, se paro súbitamente y vio como el liquido caída al suelo.

-por Merlín, el bolso!...-Ron se paro también y corrió hacia su propio cuarto

-Ron, todavía no he alistado el bolso…-decía Hermione

-tu no pero yo si…., esa barriga estaba demasiado grande para nacer a los nueve meses… olfato Weasley

-hablando de Weasley, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer¿no?-gimió Hermione de dolor

_**--------------------------------ooo0000ooo---------------------------------**_

Corría lo más que podían dar sus piernas, era excelente apareciendo con una varita, pero dado que el mismo (con la ayuda de su gemelo) habían hechizado el lugar, no podía aparecerse… Corrió hasta llegar hasta la puerta de la alcoba de su hermano

-George- gritaba Fred mientras tocaba la puerta a golpes, hasta casi la pateaba

-GEORGE –grito más fuerte, casi rompiendo la puerta por los golpes que daba.

-¿Qué pasa?!!!-abrió de repente George todavía con los ojos chinos …

-mi sobrino..-no sabia como hablar-…ya ..

-cálmate , despacio que sabes que para despertarme soy lento

-Hermione ya va a dar a luz ,el bebe ya va a nacer..!-grito Fred. George lo miro con cuidado

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-la respiración se le estaba acelerando

-Ron se comunico por la chimenea de la tienda , Hermione esa en trabajo de parto… Parece que quiere que veas al niño , vale si todavía no ha nacido … tienes media hora para ir al ministerio , tienes una cita con el translador…

-tras..lador -tartamudeó torpemente

- si ella , digo ellos están en Rumania . Apúrate , tienes media hora-Grito Fred

_**--------------------------------ooo0000ooo---------------------------------**_

Sala de maternidad numero 24 , centro de emergencias mágicas. Ronald Weasley , caminando ansioso, en la sala de espera… Por una extraña razón se sentía padre primerizo , ese momento era único en su vida, a pesar de su edad no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.

-señor Weasley?-dijo una voz detrás de el , la enfermera lo estaba llamando

-soy yo..-levanto la mano ansioso

-pase , ya nació- dijo en voz chillona la mujer,

Entro por la puerta de emergencia , y subió lentamente a la habitación designada para ella, la abrió con sumo cuidado. Ahí estaban …

tenias razón , era Rosmary …-dijo Hermione casi en un susurro para no despertar ala bebe que tenia en brazos

Esta preciosa…, es linda como la madre-dijo Ron acercándose a ella- ¿me dejas cargarla?

Eso no se pregunta – dijo Hermione entregándole a la bebe

Hola Rosy , soy Tío Ron , aunque si tu mama lo desea no por mucho tiempo… , eres linda como tu madre , ojala que no hayas sacado su temperamento..-le decía Ron a la pequeña.

Ron.. se quejo –Hermione encarnado una ceja

Ya le avise a George , como me lo pediste .. conociéndolo ya debe de estar por llegar.. ya antes que eso suceda..toma- le alcanzo la bebe a Hermione. Saco una caja de su bolsillo derecho , era evidente que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso

Ron…-tartamudeo ella mirando el anillo

No tienes por que contestar ahora , se que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos ,y que quizás lo que gane jugando no alcance para un hogar , pero … todo se puede con amor y eso es lo que no faltara nunca.-Ron saco el anillo y con la otra mano saco una cadena , medio el anillo entre la cadena y dijo – mientras lo piensas , tenlo presente – la cadena con el anillo en el cuello , y tras culminar sus palabras beso su frente

Un golpes , dos Golpes , tres golpes . estaban llamando a la puerta..

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Ron

-George..- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.


End file.
